Colour
by Tian Yerin
Summary: [CHAPTER 12 UP] Jimin dan Suga jadian! Lalu gimana dengan Taehyung dan Jingkook? / It's about /TaeKook/VKook/ Slight! /MinYoon/MinGa/ /GS for Kook Suga/
1. JINGGA

**Colour**

 **TaeKook / VKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : Random**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jingga. Kala itu langit berwarna jingga. Sebelum taburan bintang menghiasi langit malam, disana banyak burung walet yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Menjajahi langit senja sebelum masuk ke sarang mereka di tebing tebing kian menjulang itu. Disertai deburan ombak yang semakin riuh juga belaian lembut udara yang menyapa nyiur di tepi pantai.

Kalian percaya bukan bila semua yang hadir dimuka bumi ini memiliki pasangan? Seperti hadirnya malam sebagai pasangan bagi siang ataupun bulan untuk matahari. Sebab Sang Kuasa sangat adil dan begitu memikirkan semua ciptaan-Nya. Terkadang _'pasangan'_ itu tidak mentah-mentah hadir untuk kita. Dengan usaha dan sabar, _'pasangan'_ yang sudah digariskan akan datang bila waktunya sudah tepat.

Seperti saat ini, tepat disana, saat suatu waktu mempertemukan 2 takdir dibawah satu atap berwarna jingga.

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki , tengah duduk nyaman menyesap _cocktail_ selagi matanya menatap ke arah objek yang sedari 10 menit lalu menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang gadis __ramping, tinggi, bersurai hitam legam sebatas pinggul__ berdiri dibibir pantai. Kakinya bersentuhan dengan air, surainya menari-nari tersapu angin, wajahnya tampak fokus menatap lautan biru nan luas dihadapannya. Tangannya terulur. Menjatuhkan sesuatu dan membiarkannya dibawa ombak. Kembali ke laut lepas.

Objek yang sang lelaki tengah amati dengan seksama tersebut berbalik. Gadis itu menatap lurus kedepan. Poni ratanya mempermanis tampilan sang gadis meski dengan ekspresinya yang kosong. Ada debaran debaran halus disana saat melihat sang gadis. Sungguh kesan awal yang membuat sang lelaki merona.

Sang gadis terdiam sekitar 5 menit. Saat lamunanya buyar ia menoleh ke kanan, tepat ke arah sang lelaki itu berada. Sontak saja, sang lelaki yang ditatap, membalikkan tubuhnya dengan segera. Ia sungguh malu. Benar-benar _'malu'_.

Sang gadis hanya melirik lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pantai. Urusannya disana sudah selesai.

Sang lelaki kembali berbalik, mencari objek yang sedari tadi asik menyita waktunya. Tapi karena terlalu sibuk dengan debarannya, ia tak mendapat apa yang dicarinya lagi. Ya. Sang gadis sudah pergi dari sana.

 **Puk**

Sang lelaki menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang. Ada yang menepuk bahunya. Si penepuk itu duduk disebelahnya dengan nyaman, menyilangkan kakinya sembari menyesap _cocktail_ yang ia bawa dari bar terdekat.

Penepuk itu melirik sang lelaki yang kini tengah mengamati pantai dengan seksama. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu disana.

"Taehyung, mencari sesuatu?"

Taehyung, nama sang lelaki yang matanya sedari tadi sibuk bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu kakak tampan mu ini Tae?"

"Jin _hyung_ , tadi aku melihat seorang gadis, sungguh manis, aku rasa aku menyukainya hyung"

Jin __si penepuk__ tersenyum. Cukup dengan menatap mata sang adik, ia tahu bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang menarik bahkan itu menyita waktunya selama 15 menit. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi dirinya melihat perubahan ekspresi di diri adiknya yang sudah selama hampir 20 tahun hidup berdampingan dengannya.

Taehyung berhenti mencari. Sorot matanya menjadi lebih teduh. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Bila berjodoh, kau akan berjumpa dengan gadis itu lagi. Percayalah"

Jin menepuk kembali pundak sang adik , memberi semangat. Kemudian mereka memfokuskan pandangan , menatap kearah _sunset_ dengan tenang , seolah menghipnotis mereka agar enggan memalingkan wajahnya dan pancarannya begitu menyejukkan mata sesiapa pun yang melihatnya.

Senja kini telah berganti malam. Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya dan sang rembulan sudah beranjak menggantikan sinar hangat sang mentari bagi bumi. Udara yang sempat hangat kini beralih menjadi dingin menusuk. Taehyung mengeratkan jaketnya dengan susah payah lalu berdiri, menatap sang kakak sebelum mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pantai.

"Kita sebaiknya kembali. Esok kita sudah masuk semester baru lagi bukan? Aku tak mau membuat kesan buruk diawal perkuliahan"

Jin tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang adik. Ia pun berdiri, membawa 2 gelas _cocktail_ kosong, dan mulai mengekori Taehyung. Sempat beberapa kali Jin memanggil nama Taehyung, namun Taehyung berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, membuat sang kakak menjadi jengkel dan berteriak sembari berlari mengejar dirinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai di _bar_ dimana mereka membeli _cocktail_ dan Taehyung menyapa _bartender_ disana. Taehyung memang lelaki yang sangat ramah terhadap siapapun, begitu pun dengan Jin. Kakak beradik ini tampak seperti kembar dari sisi sifatnya. Sama-sama ramah, sama-sama baik hati, sama-sama pemaaf, sama-sama royal, sama-sama murah senyum, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Terimakasih. Seharusnya biarkan saja pelayan kami yang mengambilnya kesana"

Jin dan Taehyung menggeleng bersamaan. Jin lalu meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Matanya menatap ke arah _bartender_ sekaligus pemilik _bar_ itu.

"Tak apa. Sekalian kami juga lewat _bar_ ini. Omong-omong aku suka _cocktail_ disini. Kali lain kami akan membeli _cocktail_ mu lagi bila berkunjung"

Taehyung menarik tangan Jin, mengajaknya untuk lekas ke mobil dan beralih pulang. Perjalanan mereka akan cukup memakan waktu dan bila terlalu malam, mungkin mereka akan sampai dirumah pada pagi hari. Entah jam 1 atau jam 2 pagi. Ini semua berkaitan dengan kemampuan menyetir Jin yang bagi Taehyung sangat payah , sangat lamban. Bukannya Taehyung tidak bisa menyetir, tapi akan dipastikan bila Jin akan menyumpah-serapahi dirinya bila ia menyetir. Dan Taehyung masih sangat sayang pada telinganya yang berharga.

Jin dan Taehyung berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran yang tak jauh dari pantai. Diperbatasan gerbang, Taehyung tercenung. Ia menangkap objek yang sempat ia cari.

Jin terdiam dan mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung. Ia pun merangkul pundaknya dan menarik sang adik untuk masuk ke mobilnya. _'Sudah tak ada waktu'_ , batin Jin.

 **CKLEK**

Suara pintu mobil terkunci. Jin menatap sang adik yang masih sibuk menatap ke arah objek berharganya. Tatapannya penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Walaupun ia duduk dengan manis, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bila ia sangat ingin keluar dan mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu kan Tae ini sudah cukup malam?"

Taehyung hanya berdehem tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari fokus utama miliknya. Gadis itu. Ia tampak menaiki mobil dan tak lama mobil itu bergerak menjauh dan meninggalkan area parkiran dengan cepat.

" _Hyung_. Aku rasa aku benar-benar tertarik padanya. Gadis itu. Aku ingin mengetahuinya"

Pandangan Taehyung kini sepenuhnya kepada sang kakak. Jin melirik sedikit untuk melihat raut wajah adiknya.

"Berdoalah. Siapa tahu esok gadis pujaanmu itu akan ada dihadapanmu"

"Kau benar _hyung_ "

Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya ke arah radio. Ia menyalakan dan memutar _channel_ nya sampai akhirnya berhenti ketika ia mendengar lagu yang nyaman untuk pendengarannya.

' _Euphoria'_

Bagaikan mewakili perasaannya serta apa yang telah ia lewati hari ini. Lagu yang ia sukai. Jin pun juga menyukainya. Selera musik mereka tak jauh berbeda. Mendengar lagu itu, membuat keduanya berdendang bersama-sama.

" _You are the 'cause of my euphoria"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I'm back with my new FF**_

 _ **This one is fresh not remake again haha**_

 _ **Hope you'll enjoy it**_

 _ **Btw, jangan lupa fav dan komennya yah**_

 _ **Klo mau request pemeran juga boleh**_

 _ **Akan saya pertimbangkan ^^**_

 _ **Terimakasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak**_

 _ **See you on my next chapter guys**_


	2. ABU KERUH

**Colour**

 **TaeKook / VKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : Random**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2** _ **"Abu Keruh"**_

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan telah berakhir. Menyadarkan kembali realita yang akan dihadapi mahasiswa/i beberapa kampus karena hari ini adalah hari dimana perkuliahan mulai aktif kembali.

Layaknya saat ini. Tampak suasana ramai serta riuh disalah satu kampus ternama. Sudah sewajarnya situasi di kampus memang seperti ini. Terlebih lagi saat hari pertama masa perkuliahan dimulai. Banyak yang saling bercerita tentang bagaimana libur panjang mereka kepada teman atau pun kekasihnya , dengan banyak ekspresi yang hadir disana. Ekspresi bahagia, terkejut, bahkan sedih. Sama seperti ekspresi salah satu mahasiswi disana. Padahal di kampus-kampus di negara ini tidak ada _ospek_ , lalu perihal apa yang membuatnya tampak kosong. Sedang bersedihkah? Atau memikirkan sesuatu yang lain sehingga ia melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah?

Disisi lain, di area parkir , tampak 2 orang lelaki turun dari mobilnya. Yang satu bersurai _ash_ _brown_ bermata _hazel_ berpostur tinggi tegap dan yang satu lagi bersurai _auburn_ bermata _hazel_ dengan tatapannya yang tegas namun teduh. Keduanya tampan. Hanya saja yang lebih muda selalu minder dengan penampilannya yang menurutnya jauh dari sang kakak , ya walaupun tak ditunjukkannya secara gamblang.

 **Brak**

"Jauhkan pikiran negatif mu Tae. Kau tampan dan keren. Seperti aku"

Setelah mengunci mobil dan mengaktifkan _alarm_ pengaman, Jin merangkul bahu adiknya seperti biasa. Tingginya tak terpaut jauh dengan sang adik, hanya 2 cm. Namun sang adik terus saja merasa minder terhadap sang kakak atau pun orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Menurut Jin adiknya ini adalah lelaki tertampan. Bahkan ia mampu mengakui hal itu dan kerap kali mengutarakannya kepada siapa pun yang perlu ia beritahu.

"Ya ya, _hyung_ selalu berkata begitu. Terimakasih _hyung_ "

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dan tidak pernah absen untuk tersenyum disela-sela banyak orang yang menyapanya. Tidak lupa bukan bila mereka ini kakak beradik yang ramah?

Menjadi tingkat 3 bagi Taehyung merupakan hal yang membanggakan, hal itu membuatnya bersenandung ria selepas perpisahannya dengan sang kakak. Ya, Jin harus masuk ke kelasnya lebih awal. Ia mendapat kabar dari temannya bila dosen kali ini _'agak'_ _killer_. Jadi ia tak mau membuat kesan buruk saat pertama bertatap muka.

Taehyung masih memiliki satu jam lagi sebelum kelasnya dimulai. Ia memilih berjalan ke arah taman belakang kampusnya, dekat dengan koridor yang mengarah ke perpustakaan. Dalam perjalanannya, banyak _senior_ juga _junior_ yang menyapa dirinya dan dibalas oleh sapaan ramah miliknya. Matanya menutup, melengkung keatas, diikuti sudut bibirnya yang tertarik keluar, membentuk _rectangle_ _smile_ yang memesona.

"Hey Tae!"

Taehyung menoleh. Menilik siapa gerangan yang memanggil namanya.

" _Hyung_ untuk mu , dasar Park Jihoon. Dan, ah! Kau jadi kuliah disini?"

Mereka berbicara selagi masih berdiri. Segan untuk saling menarik agar bisa duduk dan berbincang dengan nyaman. Yang bernama Park Jihoon menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Tangannya membuat gestur mengusap leher seolah sedang gugup.

"Kau berangkat bersama kakak mu?"

"Ah, Jimin _hyung_ tadi telat. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan sampai. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya _hyung_ "

Jihoon, adik dari Park Jimin, teman sepermainan Taehyung sejak kecil. Jihoon sudah seperti adiknya sendiri , begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka sudah seperti saudara sekandung. Tampak Jihoon melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menjauh dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Dan Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

Taehyung baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya kembali namun sosok yang dicarinya berada teramat jelas meski berada lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gadis itu, sosok yang kemarin sempat memerangkap dirinya. Bagaikan takdir, ia menemukannya.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu tampak berdiri tegak dengan kepala menengadah ke atas , menatap pohon Flamboyan yang indah.

"Bunganya cantik ya. Merah"

Terkejut. Gadis itu menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Taehyung berkata dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari belah bibirnya. Si gadis yang diajak bicara pun hanya menatap Taehyung , tak berniat membalas. Gadis itu ingat tatapan mata teduh milik seseorang yang ia belum tahu namanya. Akan tetapi, pandangannya turun, tampak mengamati dari atas hingga bawah tubuh si lelaki , Taehyung.

Taehyung yang setengah mati memberanikan diri mendekat pun merasa seperti ditelanjangi dengan tatapan sang gadis. Ia menyembunyikan rona merahnya dengan susah payah hanya untuk menyapanya. Rupanya ia harus cepat memecah aura aneh ini.

"Aku Taehyung. Tingkat 3. Sepertinya satu fakultas denganmu"

Fakultas Ilmu Bisnis. Taehyung melirik sekilas beberapa panduan yang digenggam sang gadis.

"Jeon! Disini kau rupanya"

Si pemilik marga Jeon menoleh ke kanan. Mata bulatnya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari. Sosok itu pun mendekat dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

" Ayo ke ruangan mu sekarang"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil margaku. Aku tak suka itu"

"Oke. Jungkook. Cepat masuk. Mana ada mahasiswi baru telat?"

Si gadis yang ternyata bernama Jungkook ini melepaskan genggaman sosok yang memanggilnya. Sebelum mengikuti sosok itu, ia menoleh kembali ke kiri dengan sedikit mendongak , menoleh tepat dimana Taehyung masih senantiasa menatap dirinya.

Taehyung berdegup cepat. Jantungnya berpacu begitu hebat saat gadis yang ia suka menatap matanya sekali lagi. Namun sayang, gadis itu tampak sudah mati hati. Ucapan gadis itu membuat Taehyung tertegun. Seharusnya ia mendapat balasan yang baik. Ia hanya ingin berkenalan. Bukan untuk membenci. Sungguh itu membuat hatinya keruh.

"Aku tak suka lelaki gendut"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi!**

 **Ketemu lagi sama aku**

 **Jangan lupa fav sama komen ny yah**

 **Karena itu membantu semangat aku buat lanjutin FF ini dengan lebih baik lagi**

 **Terimakasih**

 **See you next chapter**


	3. KUNING BERKILAU

**Colour**

 **TaeKook / VKook**

 **Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : Random**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3** _ **"Kuning Berkilau "**_

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari yangmelelahkan untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook. Mengapa gerangan? Mimik wajahnya memang sudah terkenal datar tapi kali ini tampaknya jauh lebih parah. Sudah datar ditambah masam. Membuat aura hitam menguar dari sana.

Apakah perihal mata kuliah? Iya betul. Dimarahi dosen karena tidak fokus? Iya betul juga. Tetapi semua itu tidak akan terjadi bila seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai pengganggu tidak muncul silih berganti sepanjang hari. Semua membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

"Menyingkir"

Si pengganggu, alih-alih menepi malah menghadapkan tubuhnya menghalangi pandangan Jungkook. Jungkook menatap tepat di mata orang itu.

"Setelah kau terima ini aku akan pergi dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi"

Jungkook melirik _sesuatu_ yang diulurkan si pengganggu. Tampak tak tertarik. Sesungguhnya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di kampus ini, ia sudah banyak memiliki _sesuatu_ itu. Baginya itu tampak tak berarti.

Dengan cepat tangannya menerima sesuatu itu. Dan benar saja, si pengganggu itu dengan cepat menepi dan membiarkan Jungkook melewatinya.

' _Sampai kapan aku akan menerima ini?'_ batin Jungkook.

Jungkook melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah kantin. Perutnya lapar, minta diisi. Di ujung koridor ia melihat Taehyung berjalan didepannya, badan yang sedikit tambun itu selalu membungkuk tiap kali berpapasan dengan _senior_ ataupun para dosen. Dengan senyum secerah mentarinya ia melenggang lebih dahulu memasuki kantin, menghampiri kakaknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jungkook berjalan lagi, berbelok ke kiri dan mulai mengantri untuk membeli sesuatu disana. Roti melon dan susu _strawberry_ adalah menu yang selalu menemani makan siangnya. Setelah 2 menit mengantri dan mendapat apa yang diinginkannya ia beranjak keluar kantin menuju tempat yang menurutnya nyaman.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman dekat air mancur. Disana sepi, Jungkook menyukainya.

"Hai. Jungkook- _ssi_ "

Jungkook tidak menoleh. Ia tahu persis siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Pengganggu satu hilang sekarang datang pengganggu lain"

Jungkook menggerutu. Sedang yang duduk dihadapannya hanya terkekeh geli. _Hei_ , dirinya bukan pengganggu. Ia hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Jungkook. Lagipula ia tulus. Tidak ada maksud jahat.

" _Ah_ , dapat surat cinta lagi? Kali ini dari siapa?"

Yang dihadapannya melirik surat yang sedari tadi dipegang Jungkook. Biarpun Jungkook sifatnya buruk, tapi ia tak akan membuang surat cinta itu dihadapan orang yang memberi. Yah setidaknya ia bisa membuangnya dirumah.

"Kim Young Hoon itu populer loh. Kau yakin akan mengabaikannya juga?"

Jungkook diam tak bereaksi. Entahlah. Malas mendengarkan mungkin. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan makan siang yang sempat tertunda itu. Sedangkan yang dihadapannya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi dirinya.

"Apa kau tuli? Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukai lelaki tambun seperti mu, Tae?"

Sosok yang disebut namanya malah sumringah. Seharusnya bila orang normal yang mendengar akan sakit hati bukan? Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa sakit tapi itu tertutupi dengan rasa senang yang membuncah bagi dirinya. Ini semua karena Jungkook menyebut namanya, garis bawahi, namanya.

Jungkook melirik lelaki dihadapannya. Ia memperhatikan senyum bodoh milik Taehyung. Lelaki macam apa ini yang sudah dihina berulang kali tetapi masih saja memasang senyum sebahagia itu? Ya. Cuma Taehyung yang begini.

' _Luar biasa'_ batin Jungkook.

"Tapi kau juga tidak menerima satu pun pernyataan mereka, sekali pun mereka populer. Itu artinya kau bisa saja memilih lelaki tambun sepertiku kan? _Haha_ "

Taehyung mendongak melihat Jungkook berdiri dan memasukkan surat cinta yang ia terima tadi. Jungkook menyampirkan tasnya di bahu kanannya dan membereskan sampah sampah sisa makan siangnya. Sebelum beranjak dari sana, ia menatap Taehyung sekilas.

"Dalam mimpi mu"

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia menatap Jungkook dari belakang. Gadis cantik dengan tubuh proporsional seperti dirinya wajar kan bila memiliki banyak penggemar. Pasti banyak yang menginginkan dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih. Tak jarang Taehyung merasa tak pantas. Ia terkadang hanya berani menatap gadis impiannya dari jauh. Meskipun ia juga berani mendekat walau hanya sekedar menyapa dan itu bisa dihitung jari.

Taehyung tahu semua apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook. Mayoritas laki-laki di kelasnya selalu sibuk membicarakan Jungkook. Meski Jungkook tampak tak bersahabat dengan siapapun , tetap saja mereka men-dewi-kan Jungkook. _Yah_ , memang sudah sepantasnya bila tipe seperti Jungkook banyak yang mengincar.

 **Puk**

"Ku cari-cari ternyata kau ada disini"

Taehyung menoleh. Jimin rupanya yang menepuk. Taehyung memasang wajah bertanya. Sebelum menjawab , Jimin mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Taehyung terlebih dahulu. Mengatur nafas. Sebab mencari Taehyung kini tak semudah dulu.

Mereka memang satu jurusan namun mendapat jadwal berbeda di tingkat 3 ini. Hanya ada beberapa sub yang mengharuskan mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Itulah alasan mengapa Jimin tampak kesusahan mencari sahabatnya ini. Padahal semester-semester sebelumnya mereka selalu tampak menempel karena memang jadwal mereka sama persis.

"Jihoon. Dia membuat ku terlambat lagi. Sudah kemarin, hari ini juga. _Dongsaeng_ kurang ajar"

' _Ternyata ini alasan anak itu gugup tempo hari'_ batin Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh. Jihoon, anak itu selalu senang membuat Jimin kesal. Taehyung menepuk punggung Jimin, menenangkannya.

"Seharusnya ibu membelikannya motor juga. Jadi ia tak perlu membawa kabur motor ku tiap pagi. _Arghh_ aku jadi tak bisa menjemput Yoongi _noona_ "

Jimin menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. Ia duduk menghadap Taehyung selagi bercerita dengan semangat atau bisa dibilang kesal yang membara. Seharusnya Jimin bangun lebih awal dari adiknya bukan?

" _Hei_ , Tae. Kau yakin tak mau ku bantu?"

Taehyung meregangkan tubuh bagian atasnya lalu menoleh. Ia tersenyum hangat pada sahabatnya membuat Jimin mengerti dengan apa jawabannya.

"Kau tahu, Yoongi _noona_ itu sepupu Jungkook. Kau sempat bertanya perihal tempo hari di taman pada ku kan? Ya, walau tak begitu dekat, tetapi Yoongi _noona_ tahu segala sesuatu yang mungkin ingin kau ketahui. Aku bisa menanyakannya untukmu"

"Terimakasih Jim, tapi mungkin kali lain"

Jimin mengangguk paham. Sahabatnya ini memang benar-benar membuatnya seperti sahabat yang tak berguna. Jimin menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia melirik jam tangannya.

" _Eum_ , Tae. Apa lebih baik kita membolos saja?"

Taehyung menoleh, memiringkan kepalanya. Tampak bingung dengan tawaran Jimin. Ia membiarkan otaknya memproses. Seberkas ingatannya mulai terbuka. Ia pun ikut melirik jam tangannya. Menatap dengan was-was.

"Jim, apa 5 menit cukup untuk sampai kelas dengan selamat?"

Mereka saling bertatapan. Ada beberapa bulir keringat memenuhi kening mereka.

"Tae! Ayo cepat! Lari atau dosen itu akan memberikan nilai D untuk kita berdua!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi!**

 **Welcome back to my story!**

 **Gimana? Aneh ya cerita ku?**

 **Yah, seaneh apapun kalian harus tetap fav dan komen ya**

 **Hehe, maksa dikit gapapa lah ya**

 **Okayyhh see you on my next chapter**

 **Bubye**


	4. HIJAU MUDA

**Colour**

 **TaeKook / VKook**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : Random**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4** _ **"Hijau Muda "**_

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kapal pesiar berdiri kokoh diatas lautan. Melabuhkan diri untuk menjemput banyak orang, termasuk orang-orang yang Jungkook cintai. Ayah dan Ibunya akan pergi mengarungi lautan lepas bersama dengan kekasihnya. Mereka pergi bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas, melainkan ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus mereka urus. Pernikahan. Iya, Jungkook akan menikah dengan kekasihnya.

Jungkook berdiri di ujung kapal. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa lembut wajahnya. Tangannya bergandengan dengan calon suaminya yang berdiri disebelahnya. Matanya menangkap sosok orangtuanya yang sedang berjalan mendekat. Begitu orangtuanya berada tepat dihadapan mereka, sang kekasih bertanya sedikit tentang keadaan sang calon mertua.

" _No need to worry, Vernon. We'll fine_. Barang-barang itu tidak berat. Terimakasih kau sudah menemani Jungkook"

Vernon. Hansol Vernon Chwe. Lelaki berkebangsaan 2 negara ini memiliki keluarga yang menetap di Amerika. Meskipun sang ayah berkebangsaan Korea, sang ayah sedari muda memang sudah menetap di Amerika untuk mengejar mimpinya. Perlu diketahui, kedua orangtuanya adalah pelukis. Bahkan mereka bertemu saat adanya pameran yang melibatkan mereka berdua didalamnya.

Orangtua Vernon ingin pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan di kota kelahirannya, New York. Atas dasar itulah, Vernon beserta orangtua Jungkook pergi ke benua seberang untuk membahas lebih lanjut detail pernikahan mereka. Terkecuali Jungkook. Ia tidak diizinkan ikut serta karena akan segera diadakannya ujian masuk kampus yang sudah lama menjadi impiannya. Jangan tanyakan tentang latar belakang pendidikan Vernon. Vernon itu memiliki otak yang sangat encer sampai-sampai diusia yang hanya terpaut dua tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook itu sudah lulus dengan gelar _Magister_ dan bahkan sudah dipercaya sebuah perusahaan besar untuk memegang jabatan yang sangat penting diperusahaan tersebut.

Jungkook tampak senang melihat keakraban kekasihnya dengan keluarga intinya. Awalnya ayah Jungkook bersikeras melarang Jungkook bersama seorang laki-laki saat usianya baru menginjak 15 tahun. Terlebih lagi sang lelaki bisa saja sewaktu-waktu membawa Jungkook pergi jauh darinya. Ayahnya hanya tak mau berjauhan dengan putri semata-wayangnya.

Kedua orangtuanya berpamitan, ingin pergi membeli camilan dikantin sebentar. Menyisakan Jungkook dan Vernon di sana. Jungkook membalikkan badan dan berjalan lebih dekat ke tepi pembatas kapal dan mau tak mau Vernon pun mengikuti.

Vernon meraih jemari Jungkook yang berada bebas disamping tubuhnya. Mata itu. Mata yang penuh kekhawatiran dan Vernon bisa melihatnya. Dari samping, ia menyentuh pipi Jungkook dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sayang disana.

Jungkook menoleh. Sentuhan lembut yang sangat disukainya menyapa hangat pipi _chubby_ miliknya. Ia pun ikut meletakkan tangannya diatas punggung tangan sang kekasih. Matanya mengamati seluk beluk wajah oriental milik Vernon. Tampan. Satu kata yang mampu Jungkook pendam selama 3 tahun mereka bersama.

" _Everything's gonna be alright, babe"_

Jungkook tahu, satu kata yang mampu memberikan ketenangan. Baginya Vernon adalah dunianya, porosnya, bagaikan bulan yang mengitari bumi. Kata-kata kekasihnya selalu tepat dan tidak pernah sekalipun tak akurat. Namun, kali ini, sekalipun dirinya merasa tenang, tak dapat dipungkiri bila ada sedikit rasa khawatir di dirinya.

Vernon mendekat, matanya mengamati wajah Jungkook, seolah tak rela meninggalkan sang kekasih sendirian. Vernon pun tersenyum, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, dan hanya berselang 2 detik sebelum mereka berciuman. Tidak. Mereka berpagutan mesra meski banyak sekali penumpang yang ada disana. Mereka tampak tak memperdulikannya. Tak lama setelahnya, Vernon melepas ciuman memabukkannya dan beralih memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook.

"Anak muda, bersabarlah sampai kalian resmi"

Jungkook dan Vernon menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kali ini sang ibu sedang menggoda mereka. Tampak raut memerah dari sang anak sedangkan Vernon hanya tersenyum lembut. Lima menit lagi orang terkasihnya akan berangkat. Sebelum Jungkook turun dari kapal Jungkook memeluk kedua oraangtuanya erat erat.

 **Tuut...**

Tanda bahwa kapal akan mulai berangkat. Jungkook menatap kepergian mereka bertiga dari bawah, melambaikan tangan dan bibirnya merapalkan _'I love you'_ untuk orangtua juga kekasihnya. Sekarang, Jungkook hanya sendiri, tidak sepenuhnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ada sepupunya yang sedang menunggu Jungkook di parkiran sana.

 **Brak**

"Sudah _lovey-dovey_ dengan kekasih bule mu itu?"

Jungkook melirik. Ia tak begitu dekat dengan sepupunya yang satu ini. Entah karena ucapan sepupunya yang begitu tajam atau memang karena kepribadiannya yang _introvert_.

"Daripada kau jomblo abadi"

"Aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang"

"Tetap saja sekarang masih jomblo"

Suga meringis sembari melirik Jungkook. Sepupunya ini kenapa bisa-bisanya punya mulut tajam begitu. _Hell no! Hey, kalian sepupu, ingat?_

Selama diperjalanan tak banyak obrolan yang keluar. Suga lebih memilih nge- _rapp_ dan Jungkook mendengarkan lagu lewat iPod merah kesayangaannya.

30 menit berlalu. Suga menurunkan Jungkook di pekarangangan rumahnya. Sebelum pergi, Suga bertanya.

"Jeon, kau yakin tak mau ke kota bersama ku? Esok kau juga akan ke kota untuk ikut tes kan?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Masih banyak yang harus dipersiapkannya. Ia harus mengepak baju, buku, dan lain sebagainya. Lagipula ia sudah memesan tiket menuju kota. Sisanya ia bisa minta Suga untuk menjemputnya. Toh, sepupunya itu tidak akan bisa menolak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chirp** **Chirp**

Kicauan burung membangunkan Jungkook dari tidur lelapnya. Ia melirik jam di atas nakas dan mulai mendudukkan diri sesaat sebelum berdiri.

Jungkook membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam agar semuanya benar-benar siap. Ia menarik kopernya keluar rumah. Sebelum itu, Jungkook mengecek layar ponselnya sejenak.

' _Mungkin sedang tak ada sinyal'_

 **Cklek**

Jungkook mengunci pintu rumahnya dan kakinya melangkah ke arah dimana stasiun terdekat berada. Sesampainya disana ia duduk menatap kearah luar jendela. Ia harus tiba siang ini karena tes akan dilakukan sore nanti.

Jemari mungil Jungkook menari di atas layar ponselnya. Membuat ketukan ketukan yang berirama asal. Mengirim pesan untuk sepupu tersayangnya.

Sesampainya di stasiun yang Jungkook tuju, Suga sudah berada disana, berdiri di pilar besar diujung peron dekat pintu keluar. Suga langsung mengamit satu tas bawaan Jungkook dan berjalan mendahului sepupunya itu. Jungkook yang sudah terbiasa pun tak terlalu ambil pusing.

Suga berhenti tepat di depan kampusnya. Ia menurukan Jungkook disana. Ini sudah pukul 1 siang dan sebentar lagi tes ujian masuk untuk Jungkook akan dimulai.

"Masuklah. Aku tunggu di kafe diujung jalan ya. Kalau sudah selesai hampiri saja"

 **.**

 **.**

' _Selesai juga'_ batin Jungkook.

Jungkook mengaktifkan ponselnya. Ia melihat siapa yang memenuhi kotak panggilan masuk ponselnya. _'Bibi? Suga?'_. Dahinya mengernyit. Ada apa Gerangan sampai bibi dan sepupunya menghubungi?

 **Tiin Tiin**

Jungkook terkejut saat Suga sudah berada di depan gerbang kampus. Bukankah seingatnya Suga berpesan setelah setelah selesai ujian, Jungkook lah yang harus menghampirinya ke kafe?

Jungkook segera berlari untuk segera masuk ke mobil saat Suga meneriakkan namanya begitu heboh. Raut wajah Jungkook menunjukkan kebingungan. Pasalnya Suga tak pernah begitu penuh ekspresi seperti saat ini.

"Jeon mereka hilang. Pa paman , bibi dan Vernon menghilang saat kapal pesiar yang mereka tumpangi terbalik diterjang ombak besar dini hari. Jeon_"

Suga menoleh menatap Jungkook. Namun ia mendapati Jungkook dengan tatapan kosongnya. Suga memeluk Jungkook dengan sigap, memberikan belaian sayang dipunggungnya. Suga tahu apa yang dirasakan Jungkook. Sedari kecil Jungkook hanya memiliki orangtuanya, Jungkook tak pernah bisa berteman, atau tepatnya tak pernah mau berteman. Jungkook hanya akan menempel pada dirinya. Memang kedekatan yang bahkan mereka berdua sering pungkiri. Jungkook anak yang tak pernah menangis ataupun merengek. Dimatanya, Jungkook anak yang kuat. Tapi kini, ia melihat Jungkook seperti anak berusia 5 tahun yang lolipopnya diambil paksa. Jungkook menangis meraung-raung didalam mobilnya sampai air matanya membasahi bajunya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah melihat Jungkook begitu hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Melamun lagi?"

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung disampingnya. Taehyung mengulurkan roti melon dan susu _strawberry_ kesukaannya. _Hei!_ Apa Taehyung mengikutinya? Tapi ini kan masih didalam kelasnya.

"Tempo hari aku melihat mu berjalan kesini. Dan aku tak mendapati mu di kantin padahal sudah jam makan siang. Makanlah. Tak baik melamun terus"

Jungkook menelisik. Matanya terarah kepada beberapa buku yang Taehyung jinjing. Rupanya setelah ini Taehyung ada kelas disana juga. Saat Jungkook ingin melangkah pergi, Taehyung menahannya. Sontak, Jungkook terduduk kembali. Baru saja Jungkook ingin protes bila saja Taehyung menahannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun kali ini Jungkook tercenung karena Taehyung mengusap sudut matanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Berbagi akan membuat perasaan kita lebih lega Jungkook"

Jungkook terdiam. Ia melirik tatapan lembut milik Taehyung. Tahyung terenyuk dan segera meraih makan siang yang tadi ia beli untuk Jungkook, memaksa Jungkook untuk menerimanya. Taehyung tahu, Jungkook merasa tidak nyaman dengan segala perlakuannya, tapi Taehyung terlalu peduli sehingga tak bisa sedikit pun mengabaikannya. Segera setelah menerima itu, Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kelas itu.

' _Semangat Jungkook. Jangan menangis lagi'_ batin Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hai!**_

 _ **Chapter 4 up**_ **nih**

 **Gimana menurut kalian?**

 **Kalian bingung ga si aku kasih judul dengan warna-warna?**

 **Sebenernya ada arti tersendiri dari warna-warna itu**

 **Kya warna hijau muda ini , artinya adalah stabilitas, harapan dan simpati**

 **3 arti itu cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang ada dalam kisah kali ini**

 **Dimana stabilitas khidupan Jungkook terhadap keluarga serta kekasihnya**

 **Harapan Jungkook agar orang tersayang bisa cepat kembali dan berada segera disisinya**

 **Serta Simpati yang ditunjukkan Taehyung terhadap kesesihan yang dirasakan Jungkook meskipun Tae blm tau apa hal yang membuat Jungkook dapat menangis selagi melamun**

 _ **Nah**_ **, jangan lupa fav dan komen ya**

 **Terimakasih**

 _ **See you on next chapter**_

 _ **Bubye ~**_


	5. LAVENDER

**Colour**

 **TaeKook / VKook**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : Random**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5** _ **"Lavender "**_

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkuliahan dimulai sore hari, setidaknya ini untuk jadwal kelas Taehyung. Hari ini ia mendapat jadwal yang lebih lapang karena dosen yang mengampu dua mata kuliahnya tidak bisa mengajar dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kedua dosen pengampu tersebut. Alhasil, jadwal Taehyung sedikit lebih _free_.

Taehyung berjalan menuju ruang kelas dimana seseorang yang teramat bawel sedang menunggunya, merengek untuk minta bantuan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Suasana siang ini tampak teduh atau mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit mendung. Mungkin tak lama lagi hujan akan turun menyapu bumi. _Ah_ , ya, tak terasa Taehyung sudah berada di depan kelas itu. Sungguh, rasanya ia sangat malas meladeni orang itu, kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa mereka bersahabat, ia akan datang beberapa menit sebelum kuliah sorenya dimulai.

 **Bruk**

Taehyung menjatuhkan beberapa buku yang dibawanya untuk sekedar menjadi referensi bagi tugas sahabatnya itu. Jimin tampak tersentak saat mendengar bunyi gaduh disebelahnya. Ia menatap Taehyung dan buku-buku tadi secara bergantian. Matanya tampak seolah mengeluh.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jimin. Ia memutar laptop sahabatnya dan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Jimin.

Sepersekian detik, manik _hazel_ Taehyung membola. Bukannya Jimin tadi ribut sekali di telepon dan merengek untuk dibantu tugasnya? Lalu ini apa? Kenapa sahabatnya ini malah asyik meratapi foto milik Suga? Taehyung menoleh dan mendapatkan cengiran khas Jimin yang sebelas dua belas mirip dengan Jihoon, adiknya. Taehyung gemas. Tangannya terangkat dan mendaratkan jitakan sayang kepada Jimin. Benar-benar, Jimin sudah tak waras.

Taehyung sedikit memaki sahabatnya karena sikap sahabatnya sungguh membuatnya tampak bodoh. _See?_ Taehyung rela berangkat 2 jam lebih awal hanya untuk sang sahabat yang merengek seperti anak kecil. Namun sahabatnya itu malah asik melihat foto perempuan sedangkan dirinya harus mencari-cari referensi tambahan dari perpustakaan kampus.

Jimin yang merasa bersalah pun hanya bisa memohon maaf berulang kali. Tampak tangan Jimin terulur memberikan sesuatu pada Taehyung. Sebuah kertas. Untuk apa Jimin memberikan selembar kertas padanya?

Taehyung menarik kertas itu dan membaliknya. Itu bukan sebuah kertas biasa. Ada sebuah potret yang familiar disana. Sebuah foto. Jungkook bergandengan tangan dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang wajahnya oriental dan tampan. Tubuh si lelaki itu tampak sangat bagus. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Sebelum sempat bertanya, Jimin sudah memberitahunya.

"Calon suami Jungkook, namanya Vernon"

Taehyung kembali menurukan pandangan pada potret di kertas itu. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Calon suami bukan kekasih. Perasaan Taehyung sedikit terluka.

Jimin melihat perubahan ekspresi Taehyung. Jimin merasa bersalah. Tapi ia juga ingin membantu Taehyung untuk sedikit mengenal Jungkook. Meskipun ada kesedihan diawal, Jimin tahu bahwa Taehyung nantinya akan merasa lebih baik bila mengetahui kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Calon suaminya hilang bersama kedua orangtua Jungkook di laut saat ingin membicarakan perihal pernikahan mereka di Amerika. Itu membuat Jungkook sedikit depresi"

Taehyung terkejut. Hatinya sedikit senang. Tapi apakah boleh ia merasakan bahagia diatas penderitaan Jungkook?

Jimin melanjutkan cerita singkatnya tentang masalah itu. Tentu saja ia tahu semuanya dari Suga. Sebenarnya Suga tak ingin membeberkan masalah Jungkook, akan tetapi Jimin terus menerus merengek padanya. Alhasil Suga memberitahunya. Dan Suga juga tahu bahwa Taehyung menyukai Jungkook karena kerap kali Suga memergoki Taehyung yang berusaha berteman dan mengakrabkan diri dengan sepupunya itu. Jimin juga sudah meyakinkan Suga bahwa Taehyung adalah lelaki yang sangat baik.

Suga mengenal baik kepribadian Jin dan Jin pun sering bercerita tentang adiknya. Iya, Taehyung. Bila sudah membahas Taehyung, Jin sudah seperti _incest_. Padahal itu hanya adik terlebih mereka satu gender. Tapi yang Suga tahu, sepenglihatannya, Taehyung memang sosok lelaki yang baik. Karenanya, Suga mau membuka mulutnya mengenai Jungkook.

Taehyung terdiam mendengar penuturan Jimin. Ternyata begitu kisah cinta Jungkook. Ia sungguh simpati dengan hal itu. Sejak mendengar kisah dari Jimin, Taehyung menjadi tahu mengapa Jungkook selalu memasang ekspresi kosong, hampa, sedih, atau semacamnya selama mereka bertemu.

Selesai mendengar cerita dan membantu Jimin, Taehyung melangkahkan kaki keluar sebentar. Ia ingin membeli kopi untuk menyegarkan matanya. Baru setengah jalan, Taehyung berhenti. Ia mendengar suara sayup-sayup dari arah kamar mandi perempuan.

"_jalang. Jangan sok kecantikan. Dirimu bahkan tak bisa apa-apa saat ini. Dasar Jeon Jungkook ja_"

 **Brak**

Taehyung membuka kasar pintu kamar mandi itu saat mendengar nama Jungkook disebut. Benar saja, Jungkook yang disebut ternyata sama dengan Jungkook yang ia kenal.

Pembulian. Jelas sekali ini pembulian bukan? Taehyung melihat rambut panjang Jungkook ditarik dan Jungkook tampak berjengit kesakitan. Namun Jungkook tak semudah itu mengalah. Tangannya tampak sedang menarik kasar ujung _blouse_ dari gadis satunya.

Taehyung menatap kejadian didepannya dengan takjub. Jungkook menatap kosong Taehyung yang berdiri diambang pintu. Meski kesakitan dirinya tak mau meminta tolong pada lelaki dihadapannya itu.

Taehyung beranjak masuk dan menghentikan pertengkaran yang terjadi. Setelah memisahkan mereka, Taehyung menarik Jungkook menjauh dari sana. Ia menggiring Jungkook ke taman yang biasa Jungkook sambangi.

Jungkook tampak kacau. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Pakaiannya juga menjadi lusuh. Berbeda dengan dua gadis pembuli tadi yang tampak masih tergolong dalam keadaan rapi.

Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya dan berbalik menghadap Jungkook. Tangannya tergerak untuk merapikan rambut Jungkook, mencoba menatanya agar tampak cantik kembali.

"Berteriaklah lain kali. Kau tidak mau bila wajah cantik mu ini rusak kan?"

Jungkook menatap tepat di bola mata Taehyung. Ia melihat ketulusan disana. Taehyung juga selalu tersenyum seburuk apapun perlakuan yang ia berikan padanya. Jungkook tahu ia salah karena memperlakukan orang sebaik Taehyung dengan kata-kata menusuk miliknya tempo hari.

Jungkook menunduk. Bibirnya merapalkan sesuatu. Karena merasa mendengar sesuatu, Taehyung merendahkan dirinya dan menatap Jungkook dari bawah. Ia bertanya perihal apa yang digumamkan oleh Jungkook. Jungkook terkejut saat melihat wajah Taehyung berada tepat dibawahnya, meskipun sedikit tertutupi oleh beberapa helai rambut panjangnya. Dengan segera ia pun berbalik memunggungi Taehyung.

"Terimakasih gendut"

Taehyung mendengarnya dengan jelas. Itu membuat senyumnya merekah semakin lebar. Ia pun kemudian berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jungkook. Mereka melangkahkan kaki ke arah lain. Jungkook ingin makan karena memang ia lapar. Seharusnya ia sudah mengisi perutnya kalu saja dua gadis pembuli itu tidak muncul dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti ku?"

Taehyung memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dihadapan Jungkook. Bibirnya menyesap _Coffee_ _Latte_ yang baru saja ia beli. Mata teduhnya menatap Jungkook dengan lembut, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Karena kau butuh teman"

Jawaban sederhana Taehyung mampu membuat Jungkook mencelos. Bila diingat-ingat, dirinya memang tidak memiliki teman. Sama sekali. Kecuali sepupunya. Akan tetapi sepupunya juga sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya. _Ah_ , dan juga Vernon. Jungkook jadi sedikit terbawa suasana bila mengingat Vernon. Vernon kurang lebih sama seperti Taehyung. Sama-sama tak pantang menyerah untuk mendekati dirinya.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook tersenyum. Demi apapun, saat itu Taehyung benar-benar terpana. Meski hanya senyum simpul yang tak begitu jelas, namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan hebat.

"Kau cantik bila tersenyum, Jungkook"

Atensi Jungkook kembali tertarik. Ia menatap Taehyung lagi. Entah atas dasar apa pipinya itu merona. Karena mengingat Vernon kah? Atau karena pujian dari Taehyung?

"Kau tahu aku tidak menyu_"

"_gendut. Iya aku tahu. Lalu apakah bila aku bisa seperti Young Hoon kau akan menyukai ku? Ya maksud ku aku ingin berteman dengan mu"

Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya, ia sedikit gugup dan takut salah berbicara. Sementara Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya seolah tak perduli. Sesungguhnya Jungkook juga penasaran apakah bisa si gendut dihadapannya itu menjadi kurus dan memiliki _six_ _packs_? Entahlah. Mungkin akan menarik bagi Jungkook untuk melihat perubahannya.

"Ya, ya, boleh saja_"

"_kalau kau berhasil, gendut"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hi everyone!**_

 **Ketemu lagi sama saya**

 **Ada yang penasaran ga sama arti warna Lavender atau Ungu Muda ini?**

 **Nih maksud aku buat judul** _ **chap**_ **kli ini dengan Lavender adalah karena Lavender melambangkan ketenangan, kelembutan dan juga kepintaran**

 **Ketenangan dari segala sikap yang Jungkook tunjukkan**

 **Kelembutan dari setiap perlakuan Taehyung pada Jungkook**

 **Dan kepintaran mereka dalam menghadapi sifat mereka masing-masing**

 **Ya intinya sih ini** _ **chapter**_ **lebih menunjukkan gimana sikap Jungkook kalo lagi ada masalah**

 **Nah, gmna mnurut kalian?**

 **Habis baca jangan lupa fav dan komen ya**

 _ **See you again everyone**_

 _ **Bubye**_


	6. HELIOTROPE

**Colour**

 **TaeKook / VKook**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : Random**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6** _ **"Heliotrope "**_

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya, jadwal Taehyung hari ini selesai tepat pukul 7 malam saat langit sudah berubah menjadi biru keunguan. Tehyung menengadah ke langit yang sudah cerah itu. Kakinya menapaki jejak bekas hujaman hujan yang begitu lebat sore tadi. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, mencoba meghirup aroma _petrichor_ yang begitu menenangkan. Sensasi aroma yang khas ketika air hujan menyapu tanah yang kering. Hampir setiap orang menyukai aroma ini.

Taehyung masih setia berdiri disana, ditepi lorong yang mengarah ke parkiran. Ia masih terhanyut dalam suasana khitmatnya. Perlahan,ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum manisnya. Tangannya ia masukkan ke jaket parka hitam miliknya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar berkat adanya sapuan angin yang datang melewati dirinya.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran. Ia tampak mencari-cari keberadaan mobil sang kakak. Namun ia tak mendapatinya dimana-mana.

"Mau menumpang, Tae?"

Tawar seorang gadis blasteran Wales bernama Shannon, gadis ini terkenal sering menyapa Taehyung dan selalu bertanya tentang pelajaran yang tak ia mengerti kepada Taehyung. Dimana ada kesempatan, Shanon pasti akan mengahampiri Taehyung. Bila Taehyung sedang bersama Jimin, gadis itu akan sekedar lewat dan menyapa Taehyung. Entah Taehyung yang tidak peka atau memang Taehyung merasa itu tak penting, sehingga seringkali perkataan Jimin tentang Shannon yang menaruh hati pada Taehyung selalu diabaikan olehnya. Perlu diketahui, Shannon berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Taehyung dan seringkali mendapat jadwal kelas yang sama. Gelagat Shannon ini sudah dimulai sejak tahun pertama mereka bertemu, lebih tepatnya saat Taehyung membantu Shannon berdiri setelah terjatuh akibat diselengkat oleh temannya yang tidak suka dengan dirinya yang berdarah campuran.

Taehyung tersenyum sembari menggeleng, bibirnya merapalkan kalimat penolakan yang sangat halus. Shannon pun ikut tersenyum dan menutup kacanya. Belum sempat tertutup sepenuhnya, Shannon menurunkan kacanya lagi.

"Tae, aku lihat tadi kakak mu mengendarai mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku tak sempat bertanya padanya. Ia pergi tak lama setelah kelas ku selesai"

Taehyung mengangguk dan berterimakasih pada Shannon. Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya saat mobil Shannon sudah berlalu menjauh. Sesaat setelah berbalik, matanya bersitatap dengan manik obsidian milik Jungkook. Jungkook tampak diam dan memperhatikan dirinya. Dengan segera, Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook.

"Sedang menunggu sepupu mu, _eum_?"

Jungkook mendesah pelan, kepalanya mengangguk dua kali. Taehyung pun ikut mengangguk paham. Otaknya mencoba mencari cara agar ia bisa tahu dimana Jungkook tinggal.

Jungkook sepertinya tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Taehyung. Belum sempat menawarkan, Jungkook malah sudah lebih dulu berkata dan ia juga berjalan mendahului Taehyung. Bukan Taehyung namanya bila menyerah secepat itu. Taehyung tetap menemani Jungkook, namun ini bukan menemani dalam hal yang benar. Tetapi ia seperti penguntit Jungkook.

" _Hei_ , Tae. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau membuntuti ku? Selain gendut kau ini _stalker_ rupanya. _Ck_ "

Taehyung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Rupanya ia sudah ketahuan dari awal. Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya dan berjalan ke sisi Jungkook. Ia terkekeh dan meminta maaf atas perlakuan tak menyenangkannya barusan.

Jungkook melirik dengan ujung matanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan _mindset_ milik Taehyung. Entah terlalu lelah untuk berargumen atau memang ia membiarkan Taehyung menemaninya saat itu.

Selama misi 'mengantarkan Jungkook', Taehyung bersenandung. Ia menyanyikan lagu yang sedang disukainya saat itu, _Nothing Like Us._ Tanpa sadar, Jungkook pun turut serta berpartisipasi dalam nyanyian itu. Taehyung yang mendengar suara merdu milik Jungkook tampak senang dan mereka pun bernyanyi hingga lagu itu habis. Tidak ada bantuan musik. Hanya suara mereka saja.

" _Good voice, Tae. Really masculin"_

Satu pujian dari Jungkook. Apakah hubungan yang Taehyung bangun ada kemajuan? Apa ini tanda bahwa Jungkook mau berteman dengannya?

Tak terasa mereka berjalan beriringan sudah lebih dari 30 menit dan Jungkook pun berhenti disebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Mata Taehyung tampak tertuju pada satu kendaraan yang tak asing dimatanya.

"Jungkook, ini rumah tinggal mu? Kau kenal siapa pemilik motor itu?"

Jungkook melirik kearah telunjuk Taehyung bermuara. Ia menggumam.

"Sahabat mu. Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tahu?"

Taehyung mengangguk perlahan. _'Benar_ _Jimin'_ , batinnya. Taehyung ikut melangkah memasuki pagar rumah Jungkook dan mendapat tatapan protes dari empunya.

" _Ah_ , aku hanya ingin pulang bersama Jimin. Rumahku lumayan jauh dari sini, dan kebetulan sekali searah dengan Jimin"

" _Whatever"_

 **Cklek**

Jungkook memasuki rumah itu. Dirinya berjalan ke arah dimana Suga dan Jimin berada. Ia menyumpah serapahi sepupunya yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dan mencari-cari mobil putih kesayangan sepupunya itu. Sementara Taehyung masih berada diambang pintu rumah Suga karena masih sibuk melepaskan sepatunya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, ia pun mengikuti Jungkook untuk masuk ke ruang tamu mereka.

"Selamat malam, _noona_ "

Suga menoleh, matanya membola. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu. Jungkook, sepupu angkuhnya pulang diantar seorang Taehyung?

Jimin pun sama terkejutnya dengan Suga. Meski begitu, sebagai sahabatnya, ia merasa bangga terhadap kemajuan yang diperoleh Taehyung.

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jimin bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang datang membawakan teh hangat untuk Taehyung.

"Minumlah sebelum pulang. Kau tampak kedinginan"

Taehyung tersenyum dan menyesap teh hangat buatan Jungkook. Lidahnya merasakan manisnya gula bercampur dengan rasa _peach_ yang sangat pas. Matanya melirik Jungkook yang sedang duduk bersila sambil memeluk bantal kelinci _pink_ disamping Suga. Pose yang bagi Taehyung menggemaskan.

Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang. Lebih tepatnya hanya Taehyung dan Jimin saja yang berbincang. Karena duo sepupu angkuh ini lebih banyak diam ketimbang mengeluarkan suaranya.

Taehyung melirik jamnya. Bibir atasnya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sudah malam. Sudah sepantasnya mereka pulang, akan tetapi saat ia melihat air wajah Jimin yang begitu bahagia saat berbincang dengan Suga, ia tak sampai hati mengganggunya juga.

 **Drrt Drrt**

' _Penyelamat'_ batin Taehyung

"Ha_"

"KAU DIMANA TAEHYUNG?!"

Refleks Taehyung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Kenapa suara hyung satunya itu begitu cempreng? Itu menyakiti telinganya. Suara Jin bahkan membuat percapakan antara Suga dan Jimin terhenti. Mereka ditambah Jungkook menjadi menatap dan memperhatikan Taehyung dengan seksama.

"Aku ada di_"

"Cepat pulang! Ini sudah jam 10!"

"I iya _hyung_. Jangan berteriak. Aku bisa tuli"

" _Yak_! Aku tidak mau tahu! Cepat pulang!"

"Baik _hyung_ "

 **Klik**

Taehyung menghela nafas sebentar. Matanya menatap Jimin. Memohon agar ia juga mengerti dan mengantarkannya pulang.

"Pulanglah. Kami lelah dan ingin beristirahat"

Ucap Suga dan Jungkook bersamaan. Saat itu Taehyung dan Jimin langsung berdiri dan berpamitan. Bila Suga mengantar Jimin dan Taehyung sampai ke depan pintu gerbang, Jungkook hanya melihat kepergian mereka dari ambang pintu.

Taehyung membonceng Jimin dan Jimin menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak jelas sepanjang perjalanan.

" _Hey_ Tae, kenapa kau tidak mengendarai motor mu lagi?"

Taehyung mendengung. Ia menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dengan setengah malas. _Hey_ , ayolah, Jimin tahu persis apa alasannya.

"Jimin, kau bisa bantu aku satu hal?"

"Tentang Jungkook?"

"Bukan. Aku ingin seperti Young Hoon"

"Bukankah kau sudah populer ya? Oh, aku ingat. Ada Irene, Shannon, dan banyak lagi. Sadar atau tidak, penggemar mu banyak"

"Bukan yang seperti itu maksud ku. Aku ingin memiliki badan seperti Young Hoon atau pun seperti mu"

" _Oh_ , kau ingin punya _six_ _packs_ maksudnya?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Jimin menghentikan laju sepeda motornya. Ya. Mereka sudah tiba di rumah Taehyung.

"Datanglah ke rumah ku setelah perkuliahan mu usai. Sebelum itu, hubungi aku dulu ya"

Taehyung melihat Jimin menjauh, kemudian ia beranjak memasuki rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyalakan lampu. Disana, tampak Jin yang sudah bersedekap dada dengan mata yang sudah seperti ingin keluar. Taehyung menegak ludahnya susah payah.

"Selamat malam _hyung_. Aku lelah. Aku ke kamar ya"

"Tidak secepat itu Tuan muda Kim Taehyung"

Oh Tuhan. Gendang telinga Taehyung akan benar-benar bermasalah setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai**

 **Ketemu sama saya lagi nih**

 **Oh ya, kali ini bahasannya itu** _ **Heliotrope**_

 **Kalian prnah lihat versi bunga nya kah?**

 **Buat yang belum tahu apa sih warna** _ **heliotrope**_

 _ **Heliotrope**_ **itu kurang lebih warnanya perpaduan antar biru gelap keungu-unguan. Mirip seperti warna dilangit malam. Cantik banget**

 **Nah klo artinya sih kedinginan , keraguan , dan sebagainya**

 **Sedih sih ya tapi disini aku ga buat** _ **image**_ **seperti itu ko**

 **Aku buat lebih manis**

 **Nah, kalian yg sdh baca coba jgn lupa fav dan komen yah**

 _ **See you on my next chapter everyone**_

 _ **Bubye**_


	7. MERAH

**Colour**

 **TaeKook / VKook**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : Random**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7** _ **" Merah"**_

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana tenang menyelimuti damainya latihan yang diberikan Jimin untuk Taehyung. Meskipun terasa berat, namun itu semua tak menyurutkan tekatnya yang sudah bulat demi mendapatkan perhatian dan lampu hijau persahabatannya dengan sang gadis pujaan.

Disela-sela kegiatan, Jimin menghentikan latihannya. _Yah_ , karena memang sudah masuk _break time_. Taehyung mengamit handuk kecil yang disampirkan di atas matras. Ia mengusap peluhnya yang lumayan banyak. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jimin dan menegak habis air mineral yang ada di botol besar milik sahabatnya.

"Itu milik ku kalau kau lupa"

"Nanti ku belikan yang lain sebagai gantinya. Aku benar-benar haus Jimin"

Jimin menghela napas perlahan dan berdiri membawa tasnya menuju kamar ganti diikuti Taehyung 5 menit kemudian.

Selesai berganti pakaian, mereka segera keluar dari tempat itu dan menuju parkiran dimana ada motor Jimin yang sudah bertengger disana.

"Kau ada kelas yang sama dengan ku kan hari ini? Mau nebeng tidak?"

"Sebenarnya masih 2 jam lagi sih. Tapi tak apa. Aku bersama mu saja. Aku juga sudah bilang Jin _hyung_ sebelum kesini"

Jimin mengacungkan jempolnya setelah setelah memakai helm. Berhubung jarak dari tempat itu ke kampus mereka tak begitu jauh dan bisa ditempuh dengan melewati jalan di perumahan, jadi Taehyung yang tak memakai helm pun tak masalah.

Selama perjalanan, Jimin banyak sekali bercerita tentang perkembangan hubungannya dengan Suga. Tampaknya ia sudah mengalami kemajuan yang cukup signifikan.

Dua sahabat ini memang harus tahan betul dengan sikap dan kepribadian duo angkuh itu. Tapi Jimin sudah ada dua langkah didepan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung? Mungkin ia hanya bergerak seperempat langkah saja.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begitu Tae?"

Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. _'Oh. Sudah sampai rupanya'_

"Hehe. Maaf. Kau kelas saja. Aku masih ingin disini"

Jimin memandangi area parkiran di kampusnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Jungkook. Jimin memutar bola matanya malas dan bergerak menjauhi Taehyung.

Taehyung masih setia berdiri disana. Ia tak tahu bahwa tak jauh dari sana juga ada Jungkook. Jimin pun hanya berspekulasi bahwa sedari tadi Taehyung sedang mengamati Jungkook. Padahal kenyataannya, Taehyung bukan melamun karena mengamati Jungkook, melainkan karena pikiran lainnya.

Disana. Jungkook menangkap Taehyung yang berdiri dalam diamnya. Angin lembut menyapu surai _auburn_ -milik Taehyung, memperlihatkan dahinya yang terdapat satu tahi lalat kecil. Kepalanya menengadah, matanya terpejam. Hidung yang mancung sempurna disertai garis rahang yang tampak begitu jelas. Wajah yang sangat ideal.

Jungkook terpana. Dirinya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Taehyung, pria tambun yang selalu bersikeras ingin menjadi temannya. Ia meneliti seluruh sudut wajah lelaki itu. Sempurna. Hampir tak ada celah yang terukir disana. Sungguh maha karya Tuhan yang terindah. Setidaknya itu pendapatnya sampai si pemilik wajah menyadari tatapan darinya.

"Hai Jungkook! Sedang apa disini? Tak ada kelas?"

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Taehyung. Hatinya berdesir halus. Ia berusaha menutupinya dan terus saja berjalan mendahului Taehyung.

"Aku masuk 1 jam lagi. Bagaimana kalau ke air mancur waktu kau makan siang itu?"

Jungkook mengabaikan tawaran itu namun kakinya tetap melangkah beriringan dengan Taehyung. Dirinya sadar, ia ingin menghindar tapi kakinya tak mau mendengar perintah otaknya untuk menjauh.

 **.**

Terlihat Jungkook sedang duduk di kantin bersama dengan Suga. Bukan hal biasa bila Jungkook ada di kantin yang ramai seperti itu. Mengingat Jungkook tak menyukai tempat ramai, pastilah membuat _stalker_ sejatinya ini bingung. Iya. Disana ada Taehyung yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke kantin setelah mata kuliah yang membosankan baginya usai. Meski Taehyung tergolong murid berprestasi tapi ia juga manusia biasa yang bisa merasa bosan. Terlebih lagi apabila dosen pengampunya sudah tua dan suaranya tak begitu jelas terdengar.

Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang menyesap susu strawberry kesukaannya. Tangannya senantiasa menggenggam roti melon _favorit_ nya. Disampingnya juga ada Suga yang sedang memakan _set lunch_ -nya dengan khidmat. Bagi Taehyung, tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain mengamati gadis pujaannya itu.

" _Hyung_. Sedang apa berdiri disini? Kau ini sedang jadi _stalker_ ya?"

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Jihoon ada dibelakang punggungnya. Ya, Taehyung memang tampak seperti _stalker_. Lihat saja, sedari tadi bukannya masuk dan mengantri, ini malah sembunyi di balik pilar besar disana.

"Jangan jangan kau menyukai Suga _noona_? Tidak! Jangan rebut gebetan Jimin _hyung_!"

Taehyung melongo mendengar perkataan Jihoon. Siapa yang menyukai Suga? Suga bukan tipenya. Taehyung melayangkan jitakan halus di atas kepala Jihoon.

"Pelankan suara mu. Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan gebetan kakak mu"

" _Ooh_. Berarti yang disebelahnya ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap. Mata _hazel_ nya kembali mengamati Jingkook dengan detail. Mata bulat itu sungguh menggemaskan dimata Taehyung.

"Oh ya _hyung_. Tadi Jimin _hyung_ mencari mu. Ia bilang kalian ada kelas sekitar 30 menit lagi"

" _Ah_ , iya benar! Kenapa kakak mu tidak menelpon saja?"

Taehyung segera mengeluarkan hp nya dan ya, ternyata Jimin sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali namun karena Taehyung terlalu fokus kepada Jungkook, jadilah ia mengabaikan semuanya.

"Nah kan, sudah ada 3 panggilan tak terjawab dari Jimin _hyung_. Sudah ya _hyung_ , aku mau beli makan siang. _Bye_ "

Taehyung memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Ia melirik sekali lagi ke arah Jungkook yang ternyata sedang menatap ke arahnya juga. Taehyung menyunggingkan senyumnya dan beranjak menjauhi kantin. Ia punya kelas yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

 **.**

Hari ini hari yang melelahkan bagi Taehyung. Namun semelelahkan apa pun, bila ia teringat akan kata-kata itu, ia akan kembali bersemangat. Darahnya akan kembali berdesir dan menghangat. Semangatnya sudah bagaikan darah yang berwarna merah. Semerah dan sepekat perjuangannya.

Kalian pasti tahu, berjuang mendapatkan hati seseorang itu tidak mudah. Mungkin bagi Taehyung, perkataan sarkasme yang diluncurkan gadis pujaannya tak berarti ia harus menyerah. Tapi ia menjadikannya sebagai motivasi untuk bisa lebih baik dan tentunya agar si pujaan hati bisa melihat ke arah dirinya.

Seperti saat ini, disana, Taehyung sedang berlari mengitari lapangan _outdoor_. Tasnya ia letakkan di sisi lapangan.

Tepat setelah 5 putaran usai, Taehyung berhenti. Terlihat disana, peluhnya bercucuran dan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang disandarkan pada lutut guna menopang berat tubuhnya.

Lelah. Taehyung mengambil air dan meminumnya dengan rakus. Setelah itu ia merebahkan dirinya di atas lapangan. Cuaca sedang mendung, jadi ia tak harus menghadapi teriknya matahari kala itu.

"Hey, Tae! Kau sedang apa?"

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya dan mengamati orang yang menyapanya tadi.

"Shannon?"

"Ya. Kau sedang apa Tae?"

Shannon menempatkan dirinya disebelah Taehyung. Ia menatap wajah Taehyung lamat-lamat.

" _Ah_ , aku ada saputangan di sini"

Shannon mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mulai mengusap peluh Taehyung yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Taehyung dengan segera meraih saputangan itu dan mengusap peluhnya sendiri. Sedangkan Shannon menunduk malu setelah mendapati senyuman manis Taehyung sesaat sebelum meraih saputangan miliknya.

"Akan ku kembalikan setelah ku cuci. Terimakasih Shannon"

" _A_ _ _ah_ , _it's ok Tae. You can keep it_ "

Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah, membuat Shannon semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Shannon berpamitan karena ada yang harus ia lakukan di tempat lain. Mungkin ini alibi agar ia bisa pergi secepatnya karena ada yang bergemuruh di sana dan ia tak ingin Taehyung mendengarnya.

Disaat yang sama, tanpa disadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ditebak. Pemilik sepasang mata itu adalah Jungkook. Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangan yang bertengger di sisi tubuhnya walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar, tak menunjukkan emosi yang berarti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hai! Masih ada yg nunggu lanjutan ini?**_

 _ **Aku rasa ga ada ya huhu**_

 _ **Oh ya, untuk seri ini spertinya bakal lama selesainya krna butuh timing yg pas untuk merangkai crta nya**_

 _ **Btw, thanks buat kalian yg sudah ngikutin COLOUR ini ya**_

 _ **SEE YA LATER**_


	8. LEMBAYUNG

Colour

TaeKook / VKook

Main Cast :

•Jeon Jungkook ( **GS** )

•Kim Taehyung

Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin

Genre : Random

Disclaimer :

Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 8 " _Lembayung_ "

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan mengitari lapangan. Kala itu ia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan, namun ada sesuatu yang menarik penglihatannya dibawah sana. Ia menangkap sosok Taehyung sedang bersama dengan gadis berwajah oriental duduk berdua. Taehyung nampak kelelahan, peluhnya terlihat membanjiri wajah dan juga kaos yang dipakainya.

Gadis itu mengusap peluh Taehyung. Tangannya yang mungil mencoba meraih wajahnya. Pemandangan itu tampak romantis. Namun bagi Jungkook itu menggelikan. Dengan ekspresi datarnya, ia terus saja fokus pada apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di bawah sana, melupakan tujuan awalnya.

Jungkook masih mengamati pergerakan mereka. Tangan Taehyung terulur untuk menarik saputangan milik gadis itu dan mengelap peluhnya sendiri. Saat itu, sudut bibir Jungkook sedikit terangkat dan ada perasaan sedikit bahagia yang tak bisa ia bohongi.

Sang gadis mulai beranjak pergi dari sana dan Jungkook pun merasa sudah tak ada yang perlu ia lihat lagi. Ia membawa kaki jenjangnya melangkah pergi dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan seperti rencana awalnya. Perasaannya sudah lega. Selagi ia berjalan menjauh, ia menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Hatinya sepertinya sudah mulai goyah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa, ujian semester sudah dilalui oleh semua mahasiswa/i di kampus mereka. Artinya, sudah satu semester berlalu dengan cepat. Bagi Jungkook, tak ada perubahan yang berarti selain perasaan gundah yang sering menghampirinya. Sedangkan bagi Taehyung, ia sungguh senang menjadi tingkat 4 dan sebetulnya ia juga senang karena hal lain.

Taehyung menyusuri lorong fakultasnya, matanya sibuk mencari-cari Jungkook. Sedari pagi, ia penasaran karena belum menangkap sosok gadis impiannya. Sebenarnya bukan Jungkook yang sulit ditemui. Ini semua karena Taehyung yang menyibukkan diri dengan segala rutinitas barunya bersama Jimin dan ditambah lagi hampir 2 pekan dirinya sibuk belajar untuk ujian semester, belum lagi libur setelahnya. Yang namanya Taehyung pasti akan selalu mementingkan pelajaran di atas segala rutinitasnya. Walaupun tidak selalu belajar dan belajar, tapi bila ujian semester sudah tiba, pastilah ia berubah seperti seorang maniak belajar. Untungnya, otaknya selalu bisa menerima segala sesuatunya dengan cepat dan menariknya, ia tidak pernah melakukan sistem kebut semalam.

Masih disana, Taehyung berdiri diam diujung lorong. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat. Rupanya langit sudah berubah warna menjadi lembayung. Taehyung menurunkan padangannya dan matanya menangkap sosok Jungkook yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya.

' _Apa Jungkook tak melihatku? Ah, Jungkook itu kan memang selalu mengabaikan ku_ '

Taehyung membuntuti Jungkook dari belakang dengan jarak yang hanya terpaut 3 langkah. Taehyung mengamati gadis pujaannya. Jungkook berjalan sangat cepat, bahunya terlihat sempit dan pinggangnya begitu ramping. Semuanya, Taehyung sungguh menyukainya.

" _Hey_! Kau sudah ku tolak pun masih saja ya Young Hoon!"

Jungkook berhenti. Seketika ia berbalik menatap Taehyung. Taehyung pun terlonjak karena terkejut. Sontak saja, ia menoleh ke belakang mencari Young Hoon. Tapi hasilnya tak ada. Karena memang disana hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang alis matanya saling bertautan. Ya, Taehyung bingung dan Jungkook pun bingung. Ia pikir lelaki itu adalah Young Hoon. Tapi ternyata, Taehyung?

"Kau tak apa? Apa lelaki itu mengganggu mu lagi?"

Jungkook melihat Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah. Tatapannya berhenti saat ia menatap mata Taehyung. Pancaran matanya begitu menghanyutkan, cukup untuk membuat Jungkook terhipnotis beberapa detik.

" _Hey_. Kook? Kau tak apa?"

"Ah.. Aku tak apa"

Mereka berjalan beriringan sampai tiba di parkiran. Kala itu, ada yang berbeda. Taehyung tak seperti biasanya. Bila ia terkenal berisik, saat itu, ia benar benar sunyi. Taehyung hanya tak tahu harus bagaimana memulai percakapan yang natural setelah hampir 2 bulan tak bertemu dan berbicara dengan Jungkook.

" _Ah_. Suga _noona_ sudah menunggu"

"Baiklah"

Jungkook berhenti dan menoleh. Matanya menangkap senyum tipis Taehyung. Jungkook memegang bahu Taehyung dan menariknya agar berhadapan dengannya. Taehyung menurut meski sedikit bingung dengan sikap Jungkook.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu Tae"

Sekali lagi, Jungkook melihat Taehyung dari atas ke bawah dan kembali lagi ke mata hazel itu.

"Maksud mu?"

Jungkook melepas pegangan tangannya di bahu Taehyung. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiam diri karena kebingungan.

 **.**

 **.**

Selama beberapa pekan tak saling bertemu, Taehyung memang berubah dan Jungkook menyadari hal itu. Dalam sekejap saja, penggemar Taehyung bertambah dengan pesat. Jangan lupakan sifat baiknya, sikap lembutnya, otak encernya, wajah rupawannya, dan tubuh yang bisa dibilang mulai atletis. Yah, berkat Jimin yang senantiasa membantunya, akhirnya Taehyung mulai menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan.

Jungkook sempat beberapa kali melihat Taehyung berlari mengitari lapangan. Dibawah terik matahari sekalipun, Taehyung masih bisa berlari dengan semangat, walau terkadang peluh dan raut wajahnya tidak bisa membohongi bahwa ia sangat kelelahan. Dan Jungkook juga tidak buta untuk tahu apa alasan dibalik Taehyung melakukan hal itu. Mungkin ia sedikit keterlaluan waktu itu.

"Kook, aku lihat Taehyung menjadi lebih populer dari yang terpopuler"

Jungkook mendengung, tak ada niatan untuk menanggapi ucapan sepupunya.

" _Sugar noona!_ "

Suga menoleh. _Yah_ , ia mendapati Jimin disana sedang berlari menuju bangku taman dekat air mancur yang biasa didatangi Jungkook.

Jimin memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dihadapan Suga. Jimin memanggil julukan sugar berkali-kali yang lantas dihadiahi cibiran dari Suga sebanyak julukan itu terucap dari bibir Jimin.

Jangan lupakan gadis manis bernama Jungkook yang ada diantara Jimin dan Suga, ia masih disana, tapi ia tak mempedulikan keduanya yang saling berbagi kasih.

Dan Jungkook masih fokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Bukan, bukan buku pelajaran, melainkan komik kesukaannya.

 **Sruk**

"Kau suka komik itu juga Kook? Kebetulan sekali aku juga penggemar berat komik itu"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat lelaki populer diantara yang terpopuler ada dihadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung. Ingat kan bahwa ada Jimin disana?

"Aku punya _volume_ terbaru bila kau ingin pinjam"

Jungkook segera menutup komiknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Di detik selanjutnya ia berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan ketiganya yang kebingungan.

"Kejarlah Tae. Tanyakan kenapa ia menghindarimu"

Taehyung menatap Suga. Otaknya memproses. Apakah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa bila ia bertanya seperti itu kepada Jungkook? Apa tidak akan ada masalah bila ia ingin tahu alasannya?

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ia harus pergi dari sana. Harus! Tapi kenapa? Ia pergi dengan wajah yang memerah setelah melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum kepadanya. Itu membuat dadanya kembali menghangat dan membuat perasaan itu datang menyeruak mengacaukan saraf-saraf tubuhnya.

Jungkook masih berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat Taehyung. Belum sempat melewati tikungan, tangannya sudah digenggam. Sontak saja ia berbalik dan menemukan Taehyung tepat dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Kook? Kau ada masalah?"

Jungkook menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, kemana saja asal tidak bersitatap dengan manik kembar milik Taehyung.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan sehingga kau menghindar begini?"

Terkejut. Jungkook segera menatap mata Taehyung.

"Maaf Kook bila aku bersalah dan membuat mu tak nyaman dengan segala sikap dan tindakan ku selama ini"

Taehyung meraih kedua tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan. Dan hal itu membuat Jungkook semakin luluh karenanya.

"Aku janji tak akan semenyebalkan itu lagi bila kau tidak nyaman. Maafkan aku ya, Kookie"

" _Anni_ "

Hening. Jungkook menggantungkan kalimatnya sekitar 2 menit dan menyisakan Taehyung yang penuh kebingungan.

" _Ah_ , baiklah bila tak mau memaafkan ku. Ekhem! Kalau begitu aku_"

"Bukan. Bukannya aku tak nyaman karena sikap menyebalkan mu, aku hanya bimbang_"

' _Ya, aku bimbang dengan perasaan ku_ ' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Taehyung mengernyit. Ia bingung dan yah, ia hanya berspekulasi sendiri.

"Tenang Kook, aku tak akan menagih janji pertemanan kita"

' _Ah, Taehyung bodoh_ ' batin Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Gimana?_

 _Menurut kalian chapter kali ini gimana?_

 _Yah, gimana pun menurut kalian, itu tergantung persepsi kalian masing masing sih_

 _Ok, see you again_


	9. HITAM

**Colour**

 **TaeKook / VKook**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : Random**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9** _ **" Hitam"**_

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disudut ruang disalah satu bagian rumah, terdapat 4 pasang mata yang saling bersitatap. Dua diantara penuh dengan amarah, salah satunya penuh kekalutan, dan satu lainnya berusaha keras agar tetap tenang.

 **Brak**

Satu dari dua orang yang penuh amarah itu menggebrak meja dengan kuat. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Ia menatap salah satu lainnya dengan nyalangnya.

"Kim Seok Jin! Jaga ucapanmu! Kau menyakiti hati ibu mu!"

Jin, lelaki yang dibentak pun mendecih. Ibu macam apa yang selalu diam tak membela anaknya? Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"Semua yang ku ucapkan berdasarkan fakta. Ibu bahkan tak berkilah. Dan ayah, jangan coba membawa Taehyung setelah apa sudah yang kau lakukan selama ini padanya"

Sang ayah menatap Taehyung, putra bungsunya yang sekarang sudah masuk dalam kualifikasi untuk menjadi anaknya. Ia berjalan ke arah Taehyung yang masih duduk manis di sofa dengan pandangan tertunduk.

Taehyung melihat kaos kaki hitam dibawah sana. Ada yang mendekat. Tapi, kakaknya tadi memakai sandal rumah. Sontak ia mendongak, melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

Matanya terkunci. Pandangan ayahnya seolah meremehkan dirinya. Sama. Semua yang ada dalam pancaran mata ayahnya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Tae, ikutlah dengan ayah. Ayah sudah memikirkan untuk menempatkan mu menjadi _brand_ _ambassador_ suatu produk relasi ayah. Kita akan dapat uang banyak dari sana. Ayo. Bersiaplah kemasi pakaian mu dan kita terbang kembali ke Jepang"

"Ayah!"

Jin berjalan mendekat dengan mata berkilatnya. Ia menarik kerah kemeja ayahnya. Dengan pongaknya, sang ayah hanya menyeringai dan tatapan merendahkan itu lagi-lagi ia tunjukkan pada putra sulungnya.

" _Heh_. Kenapa? Merasa iri karena sekarang bukan kau lagi yang ayah inginkan? Ingat 2 tahun lalu kau dengan angkuhnya menolak tawaran ku dan kabur kesini dengan alibi ingin kuliah? Kau membohongi adik tersayang mu, bukan?"

Cengkraman Jin melemah. Pupil matanya bergerak resah. Bukan. Sungguh Jin tak bermaksud berbohong pada adik yang ia bela seumur hidupnya.

Sang ibu mendekat. Ia menarik lembut lengan sang suami namun segera ditepis.

"Tae, putra bungsu ayah, tak perlu ragu. Ikutlah dengan ayah. Kita bisa mencetak banyak uang bersama"

Taehyung menatap mata ayahnya lalu beralih ke kakaknya yang tampak mematung. Sepasang matanya kini terarah pada mata hazel sang ibu. Ibunya mengernyit. Matanya seolah memohon.

Taehyung kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sang ayah. Ia menatap obsidian itu dengan tatapan elangnya.

"Aku tidak akan mencetak uang untuk mu. Maka, pergilah"

Taehyung berdiri. Emosinya masih stabil. Ia menghampiri Jin yang berdiri kaku menatap dirinya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari? Kenapa anak yang tidak kau inginkan selama ini tiba-tiba menarik perhatian mu? Aku akan tetap bersama kakak disini"

Taehyung menatap kakaknya dengan penuh senyuman. Jin pun merasa terharu dengan keputusan sang adik.

' _Kakak sudah membela ku sejak kecil. Kali ini biarkan aku membela mu_ '

"Dasar anak tak berguna!"

Taehyung melihat sang ayah keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Ia juga melihat sang ibu mendekat kesisinya.

"Tae, maafkan sikap ayah mu"

"Pergilah bu. Ibu tak membantu sama sekali. Ibu juga tak pernah membela ka_"

Taehyung menyentuh lengan kakaknya. Sang kakak pun segera membungkam mulutnya. Ia juga berjalan menjauhi kedua orang tersebut.

"Ibu. Sedari kecil aku selalu menunggu pembelaan dari mu. Sekarang pun ibu masih tidak berubah. Aku tahu ibu menyayangi ayah, tapi bu, aku ini anak mu. Tak pernahkah sekali saja terbersit untuk melindungi anak mu ini dari kekerasan psikis suami mu?"

"Tae ibu hanya tak ingin ayah mu memukuli ibu. Tatapan mematikannya itu bagai alarm akan pertanda buruk bila ibu melawan"

Ibunya menunduk. Menangis. Taehyung sudah sering melihat hal itu. Juga mendengar alasan yang sama tiap kali ibunya merasa bersalah.

Taehyung meraih wajah ibunya dan menghapus air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipinya. Taehyung mendesah kecil.

" _Don't cry mom. I'm ok_ "

" _I'm a bad mom. Forgive me, hon_ "

Taehyung memeluk sang ibu dengan erat. Biar bagaimana pun ia sangat menyayangi sang ibu. Ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan keadaan karena memang ayahnya seperti itu. Taehyung juga tak bisa menyalahkan kakaknya yang sangat tidak menyukai sang ibu.

Taehyung mengusap punggung ibunya dengan lembut, mencoba membagi ketenangan yang ia miliki.

" _You have to be strong, mom. I'll always love you. No, but we'll always be by your side no matter what_ "

Sang ibu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis tersedu sedu. Jin yang melihatnya pun mendekat.

"Pergilah bu. Jangan buat ayah marah dan memukul ibu lagi"

"Maafkan ibu, Jinnie"

Jin melangkah menjauh tanpa mengucapkan kata apa pun.

"Sudahlah bu. Kakak selalu peduli pada ibu. Jangan di ambil hati. Pergilah, hati-hati di jalan bu"

.

.

.

Seminggu sepeninggalan orangtua Taehyung dan Jin, kadaan rumah terasa canggung. Jin selalu berusaha meminta maaf pada sang adik. Dan Tae selalu disibukkan dengan banyak hal. Saat sedang ingin membuka mulut selalu saja ada hal lain yang harus dikerjakan Taehyung.

Pagi ini, Jin menunggu Taehyung di depan pintu rumah mereka. Ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menyelesaikan kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Oh, Tae! Aku ingin membicara_"

"Jangan sekarang _hyung_. Jimin sudah menunggu di warung depan"

"Tapi_"

"Nanti malam saja _hyung_ di rumah. Aku akan pulang sekitar jam 7. Aku duluan _hyung_ "

Jin mendesah. Ia sedikit kecewa. Kesempatannya gagal lagi. _Yah_ , setidaknya masih ada nanti malam. Taehyung juga sudah mengatakan nanti malam bukan? Jadi, ia tak perlu kecewa lagi.

Disisi lain, Taehyung bergerak terburu-buru memasuki kelas bersama dengan Jimin. Taehyung memang berangkat bersama Jimin karena ia tahu sang kakak sedang tidak ada kelas pagi.

"Hei, Taehyung! Ayo masuk! Jangan melamun terus"

Taehyung menampakkan cengiran khasnya dan mengekori Jimin. Sedari awal pelajaran dimulai, Taehyung tak pernah memperhatikan dengan benar. Atensinya berpusat pada Jungkook.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Ada apa Tae?"

"Jung_"

"Jungkook masih sakit, kau kan tau itu. Kenapa kau tak menjenguknya saja supaya rasa penasaran mu itu berkurang?"

Taehyung menimang ucapan Jimin. Benar. Ia hanya perlu datang dan menjenguknya.

"Menurut mu, apa Jungkook mau bertemu dengan ku?"

 **SREK**

Jimin menarik kursi panjaang di kantin. Dua gelas _Caramel Macchiato_ yang dibawanya ia letakkan di atas meja. Satu untuknya, satunya lagi ia suguhkan kepada Taehyung, mengisyaratkan untuk diminum.

Taehyung berterimakasih. Setidaknya satu cup _Caramel Macchiato_ dapat mengalihkan sedikit kecemasannya. Perlahan ia menyesap dan merasakan lembutnya busa dan manisnya karamel yang berpadu dengan sedikit pahit espresso yang menyapu indra perasanya pertama kali.

' _Kompleks. Seperti... Jungkook_ '

Jimin memperhatikan Taehyung, melamun. Sepertinya ia tahu apa isi lamunan itu. Namun ia menghiraukannya.

"Oh! Hei, Tae, belakangan ini aku lihat dirimu tidak pernah menempel dengan Jin _hyung_. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku memang sedang sibuk dengan tugas melimpah ku dan jam kuliah kami banyak yang bertolak belakang"

Jimin mengangguk kecil beberapa kali. Tak lama, Suga datang menghampiri dengan menepuk keras bahu Jimin sehingga ia sedikit tersentak.

Suga mengambil posisis duduk di depan Jimin dan Taehyung. Matanya menatap tajam Taehyung.

" _Nuna_ , jangan menatap Tae seperti itu. Kau seperti ingin memakannya"

"Memang"

Taehyung tekekeh. Ia menatap Suga dengan tatapan lembut, khas miliknya seorang. Suga pun mendesah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan.

Taehyung mengernyit. Bingung dengan tingkah gebetan sahabatnya itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia pun membuka suara.

"Ada apa _nuna_?"

"Pulang nanti datanglah ke rumah. Kunjungi Jungkook"

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Lihatlah. Judes itu tak berarti acuh. Bisa jadi, sebenarnya dialah yang paling peka dan memperhatikan keadaan.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Hai!

Aku balik lagi ^^

Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini

See on the next chapter!

Bubye~


	10. MAGENTA

**Colour**

 **TaeKook / VKook**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : Random**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10** ** _"Magenta "_**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lembayung senja menampakkan dirinya. Mengikat banyak pasang mata agar tertuju padanya. Taehyung tampak melenggangkan kakinya membuntuti dua sejoli didepannya. Mereka menuju tempat parkir.

" _Noona_ , apa yang Jungkook sukai saat sedang sakit seperti ini?"

Suga menyipitkan matanya, otaknya menerawang jauh dan kilasan masa lalunya membawa ia mengenang masa berharga itu.

" _Hei, mana ada orang sakit diberi permen? Mau membuat batuk ku semakin parah ya?"_

 _Jungkook kecil memberi sindiran pada Suga kecil. Yang satu berusia 8 tahun dan yang satu berusia 10 tahun._

" _Eh, dulu kau selalu suka permen bahkan selalu merengek pada ku sekalipun sedang sakit."_

" _Aku kan sudah besar sekarang. Aku tahu kalau permen akan membuatku semakin sakit, eonni."_

 _Suga kecil terkekeh geli. 'Umur 8 tahun tahu apa, sih' , batinnya._

" _Daripada permen, belikan saja es krim."_

 _Tawa Suga meledak. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung._

" _Kok tertawa?"_

 _Suga menggeleng. Ia menjulurkan tangan lainnya yang membawa 1 goody bag kecil. Ia menyerahkannya pada Jungkook._

" _Permen dan es krim sama saja, Jeon. Tidak baik untuk batuk mu. Lebih baik makan saja apa yang ada di dalam tas itu. Ibu ku yang membuatnya untukmu."_

" _Bibi? Wah, pasti enak." Jungkook membuka tas itu. Bibirnya seketika mengerucut._

" _Aku tidak suka kue beras!"_

"_ _na_? _Noona_?!"

"Oh, ya! Kenapa berteriak, _sih_?!"

" _Noona_ melamun. Jangan salahkan Tae bila ia berteriak."

Suga tertawa singkat. _'Benar. Aku melamun, ya.'_ Batinnya.

"Soal Jungkook bagaimana, _noona_?" Taehyung berjalan sejajar dengan Jimin dan Suga.

 **Brak**

"Jimin, kau bawa motor. Sana naik motormu."

Taehyung hanya melirik Jimin. Matanya menangkap kesenduan si pemilik motor besar itu. Ia pun menepuk pundak sang sahabat.

"Aku masuk ya, Jim."

Jimin mengernyit. Apa-apaan sahabatnya itu? Mengejek atau memberi semangat? Sudahlah, Jimin berjalan berlawanan untuk mengambil motornya.

"Jadi, bagaimana _noona_ soal tadi?"

"Oh ya, sepertinya Jungkook suka apapun kecuali kue beras."

Taehyung mengangguk singkat. Ekor matanya melirik spion. Sosok Jimin terlihat mengikuti di belakang.

"Oh ya _noona_ , jangan terlalu judes padanya."

"Jimin? Aku tahu. Justru itu cara ku agar dia tetap berjuang dan tidak bosan. Tenang saja, aku ini pemain handal."

" _Noona_! Berhenti!"

 **Ckiitt**

" _Duh_! Apa-apa an itu?!"

"Hehe maaf, aku ingin membeli sesuatu. _Noona_ pergi saja, tidak perlu menunggu. Beritahu saja pada Jungkook kalau aku akan menjenguknya."

 **Brak**

Taehyung melihat mobil itu menjauh dan ia melihat motor Jimin berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Duluan saja, Jim. Aku mau membeli sesuatu."

Jimin mengangguk lalu pergi melajukan motornya kembali setelah mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Tanpa buang waktu, Taehyung pun memasuki toko itu. Ia membeli setangkai mawar putih dan beberapa buah tangan lainnya.

.

Taehyung tiba setelah 45 menit berlalu. Ia langsung masuk dan menuju kamar Jungkook. Ini bukan inisiatifnya, melainkan saran dari Suga untuk segera masuk ke kamar Jungkook saja.

 **Tok Tok**

"Masuk."

 _Serak sekali._ Sekiranya itulah yang ada dipikiran Taehyung.

"Hai. Kau sudah lebih baik?"

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur. Ia melirik Taehyung dengan mata sayunya, khas orang sakit.

"Ini, aku tidak tau kau suka apa. Jadi, ya begitulah."

Jungkook menerima pemberian Taehyung dan membuka isi _goody bag_ itu. Sementara Taehyung meletakkan mawar putih itu di atas meja dekat lampu tidur.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

"Maksud mu?"

"Permen, kue berlemak tinggi, es krim, dan semua yang kau bawa ini. Kau tahu kan sakit ku bisa semakin parah dengan semua ini?"

"Tapi kau hanya demam, bukan?"

"Orang pintar seperti mu ada bodohnya juga rupanya."

Jungkook melirik Taehyung. Menangkap sorot mata yang seperti penyesalan.

"Tapi terimakasih sudah peduli. Dan yang paling penting kau tidak membelikan ku kue beras."

Taehyung tersenyum. Rasa menggebu-gebu itu memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Aku pamit pulang ya, Kook. Kau harus banyak beristirahat. Cepat sembuh ya. Selamat malam."

 **Cklek**

Taehyung sudah keluar. Jemari mungil Jungkook meraih setangkai mawar putih di atas nakas. Ia memandangi helai mawar yang sudah merekah sempurna itu.

 _Vernon_.

…

Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Taehyung sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Setelah berbincang sedikit dengan kakak sepupu Jungkook, ia pun izin pamit. Ia tidak bersama Jimin karena tampak sekali bahwa Jimin tidak ingin diganggu.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte terdekat. Ia akan pulang dengan bus. Jalanan yang cukup sepi menghantarkannya ke rumah dengan waktu yang cukup singkat, setengah jam.

 **Cklek**

Taehyung masuk dan menghampiri sang kakak.

"Maaf aku pulang telat. _Hyung_ ingin bicara apa?"

Jin melirik singkat. Ia meneguk air yang dibawanya sambil berjalan ke arah sofa.

Taehyung mengikuti sang kakak yang duduk di sofa. Mata elangnya tepat menusuk sang kakak.

"Kau marah pada _hyung_?"

"Untuk?"

"Soal ayah yang bilang bahwa itu hanya alibi _hyung_."

"Untuk apa marah? _Hyung_ selalu membelaku. Kalaupun memang alibi, aku maklum, _hyung_ pasti juga sangat tertekan."

"Kau benar. _Hyung_ minta maaf karena sempat meninggalkan mu dengan ayah dan ibu. Pasti berat."

Taehyung mengangguk dengan pasti. "Sangat. Tapi aku bukan orang lemah. Lihat! Sekarang bahkan ayah sudah mengakuiku, bukan?"

Jin tersenyum. Ia tahu adiknya tidak lemah. Adiknya hanya butuh pembuktian saja.

"Ya, ya. Berterimakasihlah pada gadis itu. Secara tidak langsung ia mengubah pikiran mu. Mana tahu dimasa depan ia akan lebih banyak membantumu lagi."

Taehyung tertawa. Benar. Kalau tidak berkat Jungkook ia tidak mungkin berpikiran untuk mengidealkan bentuk tubuhnya. Perjuangan itu memang benar adanya.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya ayah dan ibu menetap disini selama proyek yang ayah tangani berlangsung. Mungkin kau akan kesulitan karenanya."

"Aku tidak terkejut akan hal itu. Aku pernah tanpa sengaja melihat mereka turun dari mobil tak jauh dari hadapanku."

"Kenapa tak beritahu?"

"Bukan hal penting juga, kan? Yang terpenting mereka tidak tinggal satu rumah dengan kita."

"Soal itu sebenarnya ayah mengusir kita."

Taehyung menghela nafas gusar. Ia tak habis pikir. Ayahnya benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Tenang saja. Kita tidak akan keluar dari sini. Aku sudah menanganinya."

"Caranya?"

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Bukan hal yang penting."

Jin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang entah sedang mengepal apa. Yang jelas, terlihat gumpalan bekas kertas yang diremas dibawah kakinya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Hai!

Aku balik lagi ^^

Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini

See on the next chapter!

Bubye~


	11. MARUN

**Colour**

 **TaeKook / VKook**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : Random**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parent but the story line belong to mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11** ** _"Marun "_**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terbangun saat matahari telah tepat berada di ubun-ubun. Ia melenguh dan sedikit melakukan peregangan bangun tidurnya. Matanya masih terpejam, jemarinya menyentuh sidut matanya yang berair dan satu tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang sedang menguap.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya ditepi kasur. Bening matanya melirik jam di atas pintu kamar. _Sudah jam satu siang rupanya_ , pikirnya. Pasang matanya menoleh kesamping. Pusat atensi beralih pada setangkai mawar putih yang bertengger manis di tengah apitan buku dongeng klasik.

 _Tidak. Cukup ingat Vernon, Jungkook._

Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Mencoba menghapus dan menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya bahwa ia sedang ragu.

 **Tok Tok**

Jungkook menoleh. Alisnya mengernyit bingung. Pikirnya, _untuk apa mengetuk, mengapa tidak langsung masuk saja seperti biasa?_ Ia beranjak dari kasur dan membuka kenop pintu kamarnya.

Suga berdiri dengan wajah super datarnya. Alih-alih bertanya, ia malah memukul kepala Jungkook.

"Bisa tidak tidur mu tidak seperti orang mati?" Jungkook mendengus. Matanya berotasi, jengah.

"Aku sedang sakit bila kau lupa."

Kali ini Suga yang tampak merotasikan bola matanya. "Tidur mati mu semakin menjadi saat sakit. Kurangi kebiasaan itu. Kau itu perempuan, Jeon."

Jungkook masuk dan duduk ditepi kasurnya lagi, diikuti Suga. Suga tahu pasti kemana pikiran Jungkook. Lantas, sekalian saja ia memastikannya.

"Jeon, masih teringat calon suami bule mu itu?"

Jungkook menoleh. Pandangan jatuh tepat pada manik kembar sepupunya. _Tentu saja, ia selalu memikirkan Vernon._

"Aku berharap mereka selamat dan kembali ke sisi ku."

Suga melihat tatapan itu menyendu. Rindu yang kian membuncah akan menyiratkan rasa sakit yang begitu nyata. Satu yang ia tahu, sepupunya betul-betul tulus, namun ada yang mengganjal perasaannya.

"Ku pikir kau tadi membayangkan Taehyung."

Celetuk Suga cukup untuk membuat Jungkook terkesiap. Faktanya memang benar. Jungkook memikirkan Taehyung, bukan Vernon.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya agar tidak tertangkap pandangan Suga. Sedangkan Suga yang kelewat peka dapat dengan mudah mengetahuinya. Gerak-gerik seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mudah dibaca, menurutnya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan Vernon, kekasihku, calon suamiku."

Suga menghela nafas perlahan. Sepersekian detik ia bangkit dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jungkook. Caranya menatap pun melembut, ia berkata.

"Bila Vernon kembali, apa pun keputusan mu, bulatkan. Kau harus belajar memperjuangkan dan mengikhlaskan pada waktu yang sama."

Suga melangkah keluar. Sementara Jungkook tercenung. _Sampai mana? Sampai mana kau tahu, eonnie?_ Jungkook membatin.

Sepekan berlalu dengan damai. Setidaknya untuk Jimin. Karena sang adik, Jihoon, sudah dibelikan motor oleh ayahnya setelah merengek selama hampir 5 hari. Jadilah Jimin dengan leluasa menjadi ojek pribadi bagi Suga.

"Maaf Jim, Jungkook sudah sehat. Jadi, mulai sekarang aku akan berangkat bersamanya lagi."

Jimin mendesah. Ia tidak akan dapat pelukan dari gebetannya lagi.

"Jangan jadikan aku sebagai alasan. Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Sanggah Jungkook yang muncul dari belakang Suga. Ia mengunci pintu.

"Tidak. Kau baru saja sehat. Jadi, tidak boleh lelah."

"Berikan saja kunci mobil mu. Aku bisa menyetir sendiri."

Satu alia Suga terangkat. Ia ragu. Sempat ia menoleh pada Jimin dan di beri anggukan oleh Jimin.

' _Akhirnya.'_ batin Jimin penuh suka cita.

Suga setuju dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada sepupunya. Sebelum pergi ia mewanti-wanti Jungkook agar hati-hati.

Pukul sembilan tepat. Kampus masih terbilang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang disana. Tampak Jungkook berjalan menyusuri koridor. Tangannya menyisipkan sebuah _hairpin_ sederhana yang senada dengan _blouse_ _turqoise_ yang dikenakannya. Ditengah lorong ia berhenti dan sedikit menunduk. Rambut hitam panjangnya tampak bercahaya saat sinar mentari pagi tepat mengenai sebagian tubuhnya.

"Cantik seperti biasa."

Jungkook menoleh. Ia melihat pria jangkung dengan wajah visualnya. Ia membuaang nafasnya kasar.

"Terimakasih, Young Hoon."

Aalih-alih pergi, pria itu malah mengikuti dan mengajak Jungkook berbicara. Yang pasti, Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan jawaban singkat, bahkan dengan _hm_ saja.

Tanpa basa-basi, saat Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan, ia menarik cepat lengan itu dan beralasan pada Young Hoon.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh."

Percakapan itu dibuka oleh Taehyung. Sontak Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah mendahului Taehyung. Tipikal seorang Jungkook sekali.

"Sebentar. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Jungkook melirik genggaman tangan Taehyung yang berada apik di tangannya. "Bicara saja".

"Tidak. Jangan disini. Ikut aku sebentar."

Keheningan menyambut. Getaran lembut merasuk kedalam hati keduanya. Tak ada satupun yang berusaha melepaskan eratnya genggaman tangan itu.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, akhirnya Taehyung melepas genggamannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang dimana pertama kali dirinya memberikan roti melon serta susu _strawberry_ untuk Jungkook. Kilasan kenangan itu berlalu dipikirannya. Seketika ia tersenyum singkat.

"Kau mengerikan."

Taehyung tersentak. Ia pun menoleh ke arah sang gadis. "Oh ya? Aku hanya sedang mengingat sesuatu secara tidak sengaja. Lucu sekali."

"Aku tidak bertanya alasan mu."

Jungkook mengambil posisi tepat di depan Taehyung. Matanya menatap manik _hazel_ Taehyung. Tangannya tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini."

Pasang mata Jungkook berpendar indah. Tangannya menerima apa yang diberikan oleh Taehyung.

" _Stalker_."

Richard terkekeh. Bukan _stalker_. Hanya terlalu memperhatikan sampai hapal hampir semua rutinitas si gadis pujaan.

"Tidak. Roti dan susu itu memang kesukaan mu. Aku memperhatikannya. Lalu syal itu kuberikan karena hari ini dingin dan kau tipe yang acuh untuk menyadari itu. Ingat, kau baru saja sembuh."

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya, samar. Bentuk perhatian itu, sama seperti yang ayahnya berikan. Ayahnya memang tipikal ayah dengan rasa khawatir yang berlipat kali lebih banyak dari sang ibu.

"Terimakasih."

Taehyung mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, ia bangkit dan mengambil alih syal itu. Tangannya terulur untuk melilitkan syal itu ke leher Jungkook.

' _Nah. Hati, ku mohon, jangan goyah.'_

Jin merenggangkan tubuhnya. Hari ini dirinya punya banyak sekali tugas. Tubuhnya terasa terlepas dari tulangnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia segera merebahkan diri di kasur empuk miliknya.

Jin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan. Ia melihat adiknya sedang di ambang pintu, menatap ke arahnya. Ia pun segera menutup pintu gerbang dan berjalan ke pintu masuk.

Adiknya, Taehyung, bingung. Raut wajahnya kakaknya menampakkan keletihan yang berlebih. Setahunya, sang kakak tidak ada jadwal kampus sampai selarut ini.

Maksud hati, Taehyung ingin sekali bertanya. Namun ia mengurungkannya. Wajah letih itu tampak tak sedang ingin ditanya. Dan benar saja, kakaknya menyapa sebentar lalu berjalan melewatinya dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

' _Apa tingkat enam sebegitu sibuknya? Oh ya, kakak seharusnya sudah mulai melakukan penelitian.'_ batin Taehyung menerka.

Taehyung mengunci pintu dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sedangkan sang kakak, kamarnya ada di lantai bawah, tepat disebelah ruang keluarga.

Taehyung berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat jalanan di depan rumahnya yang tak terbilang ramai. Suasana komplek perumahannya memang lumayan sepi. Tapi itu yang disukai Taehyung. Ia dapat menenangkan pikiran dan melepas segala penat yang seharian hinggap di dirinya.

"Kerumitan seakan menyukai diriku. Jungkook, ayah, ibu, bahkan Jin _hyung_."

Pendarnya menerawang jauh ke angkasa. Teduhnya langit disertai taburan bintangnya menghipnotis dirinya. Ia sangat menyukai astronomi tapi malah terjebak di jurusannya yang sekarang.

Ia mendesah. Kecewa. Tapi apa lagi yang mampu diharapkannya? Ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk beralih mengambil jurusan bisnis. Padahal kala itu, ia sudah diterima saat tes masuk jurusan astronomi.

"Aku bersyukur. Setidaknya banyak yang berubah dan semua itu hal positif."

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia menerawang lagi. Bila saja ia diterima di jurusan astronomi, ia mungkin tidak akan bertemu pujaan hatinya yang notabene pengubah hidupnya.

Sesungguhnya Tuhan punya cara yang indah agar rasa kecewa itu berimbang dengan rasa bahagia, atau bahkan lebih.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Hai!

Aku balik lagi ^^

Semoga kalian suka sama _chapter_ ini

 _See on the next chapter!_

 _Bubye~_


	12. BIRU SAFIR

**Colour**

 **TaeKook / VKook**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Author : Tian Yerin a.k.a Wulan Titin**

 **Genre : Random**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast(s) belong to god, their entertainment, and their parents but the story line belong to me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12** ** _"Biru Safir "_**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibarat batu yang bila berulang kali ditetesi air pasti akan berlubang, sama halnya hati. Sekeras apapun ia akan luluh. Gigihnya perjuangan seseorang pasti akan mampu menggugah nurani sosok yang berkeras hati.

Layaknya Jimin yang perasaannya berbalas. Suga, gadis menjadi incarannya sejak tahun pertamanya di universitas. Tak peduli bahwa gadis itu lebih tua, judes, ketus, cuek, dan irit kata-kata. Ia hanya tahu bahwa hatinya tertarik. Tahu nama dan fakultasnya saja tidak. Berbekal hanya dengan pertemuan yang tak disengaja, itu pun hanya sekali, Jimin selalu mencari tahu tentang gadis itu. Saat ia sudah mengetahui fakultas yang didiami si gadis, ia lantas dengan cekatan berkenalan.

Kesan pertamanya buruk. Ya, karena saat pertama bertemu, Jimin tak sengaja menubruknya hingga buku yang dipapah gadis itu jatuh berantakan. Kesan kedua, ia berkenalan dengan nada yang bagi si gadis sok bersahabat. Si gadis pun mengernyit dan meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja tanpa menjabat tangannya. Tanpa tahu, ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang. Cintanya berbalas. Suga menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jimin, 15 menit yang lalu, di bangku taman belakang yang cukup sepi. Usahanya yang gigih membuat Suga melihat kesungguhan itu. Sebetulnya Suga cuek bukan berarti tidak peka. Gadis ini justru memiliki kepekaan diatas rata-rata. Suga tidak buta untuk melihat bahwasanya Jimin berusaha mendekatinya sedari awal bertemu.

Suga pun memiliki rahasia. Dibalik topeng berwajah _stoic_ itu, nyatanya hatinya pun terikat oleh Jimin sejak pertama sekali ia melihat lelaki itu mengikuti tes masuk kampusnya. Saat itu, tanpa sengaja, tes yang kebetulan diadakan di gedung fakultas nya berada. Ia yang sedang kebetulan lewat pun berjinjit untuk mengintip ke dalam ruangan yang biasa disinggahinya. Lelaki itu, tersenyum lepas bersama lelaki yang duduk tak jauh di sisi kanannya. Dan saat itu juga, semburat merah menjalar hangat melewati pipi _chubby_ -nya. Suga jatuh pada pandangan pertama.

Bukan. Bukan karena Suga sok jual mahal atau sejenisnya. Ia hanya tak ingin salah pilih. Ia tahu, ia tak perlu bersusah payah mendekati lelaki itu karena sejatinya lelaki itu sendiri yang datang padanya. Ingin sekali ia menyapa hangat, namun dirinya yang memang tak pandai berekspresi menjadikannya sulit berinteraksi, bahkan dengan teman sekelasnya. Ia hanya akan berdehem atau menggerakkan anggota badannya. Ia hanya leluasa saat berbicara pada orang yang benar-benar dirasanya nyaman.

Disinilah ia sekarang. Ia baru saja menerima pernyataan lelaki dihadapannya. Ia bukam gadis yang munafik. Setelah melihat ketulusan yang dimilikinya, ia pun mengangguk dan mengatakan rentetan kata yang mampu menghipnotis lelaki dihadapannya itu. Jimin senang bukan main.

Jimin memeluk Suga dan sesaat setelah melepasnya ia tersenyum hangat. Tangannya terulur memberikan belaian lembut pada pucuk kepala Suga. Gadis itu miliknya sekarang.

Suga menunduk. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Ia tak tahu bahwa rasanya akan seperti ini. Afeksi yang diberikan Jimin berimbas besar pada psikologinya. Bukan hal buruk memang, tapi ia tetap harus belajar mengontrol emosinya lagi agar tak tampak seperti manekin.

" _Noona_ manis sekali. Terimakasih sudah mau menerima pernyataan cinta ku."

"Ka_kau jangan memuji dan jangan berterimakasih berkali-kali."

Suga menghindari belaian yang sedari tadi bertengger apik dikepalanya. Ia malu, sungguh. Itu membuatnya tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

Jimin terkekeh. Ia tak menyangka sifat yang biasa ada pada diri kekasihnya itu berbanding 180 derajat dengan saat ia sedang tersipu begini. _Ah_ , jangan salahkan Jimin bila ia jadi ingin terus menggoda Suga.

"Ayo ku antar kau ke kelas, sayang."

Merah semerah tomat rebus. Jimin menahan tawanya. Dengan segera ia menggenggam jemari Suga dan menariknya menjauhi taman belakang.

Seminggu berlalu. Kabar Jimin dan Suga yang menjalin kasih pun terdengar juga di telinga Jungkook dan Taehyung. Mereka memberi selamat dan mendoakan yang baik-baik. Tidak, bukan mereka. Sebenarnya hanya Taehyung yang mendoakan. Jungkook hanya berdehem saja disetiap doa yang dipanjatkan oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook berpikir. Suga tidak memberitahunya itu adalah hal biasa. Sepupunya itu memang irit bicara. Tapi Taehyung? Apa benar Jimin tidak bercerita apa-apa padanya? Mengingat mereka adalah sahabat, rasanya mustahil bila Jimin menyembunyikannya. _Sudahlah, urusan mereka._

Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang. Ia tersenyum manis dan balas membungkuk saat berpapasan dengan siapa pun. Jungkook pun menoleh, alisnya terangkat satu.

"Kau mengikuti ku?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Aku tidak sedang mengikuti mu dalam artian buruk."

Jungkook berhenti tepat di depan kelasnya. "Lalu?"

Taehyung mengangkat buku panduan serta daftar absensi kelas yang akan dihadiri Jungkook. "Aku diminta menggantikan Pak Park untuk mengajar. Beliau sedang berhalangan hadir. Penanggung jawab kelas mu seharusnya sudah memberi kabar, bukan?"

Taehyung berjalan masuk mendahului Jungkook. Fakta yang sempat Jungkook lupakan adalah Taehyung ini berotak encer dan seorang asisten dosen. Bukan cuma di satu bidang studi, ia mampu menjadi pion saat ada dosen yang membutuhkan bantuannya, di bidang apa pun yang tentunya berhubungan dengan jurusannya.

Kelas menjadi riuh. Suasananya jadi tidak kondusif untuk belajar. Meskipun penanggung jawab kelas sudan menginteruksikan untuk diam, tetap saja, keberadaan Taehyung-lah yang membuat kelas menjadi gaduh. Tujuannya mengajar tapi malah berisik seperti itu.

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang saat tulisan yang ia buat di papan tulis telah selesai. Ya, ia membuat bagan dengan beberapa penjelasan singkat disana. Tanpa dijelaskan pun seharusnya para adik tingkatnya sudah paham.

" _Oppa_ , mau tidak jadi pacar ku?" celoteh salah satu mahasiswi yang duduk ditengah. Parasnya imut sekali.

Taehyung tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengomando agar seisi ruangan mencatat yang ada di papan tulis selagi ia menerangkan dengan sangat detail namun mudah dipahami.

Jungkook melihat gerak gerik Taehyung di depan sana. Ia duduk di bangku paling belakang. Tangannya tak menulis sama sekali. Ia hanya memasang telinga, mendengarkan dan juga memperhatikan Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafas berat. Jatuh cintakah dirinya pada lelaki di depan sana? Hatinya belakangan ini selalu berdetak tak karuan meskipun hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Ya, Jungkook sudah jatuh. Namun perasaan bersalah membuatnya enggan mengakui itu.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung banyak sekali perempuan yang bertanya seputar status Taehyung, profil, keseharian, dan sebagainya. Bila Taehyung merasa pertanyaan itu masih di ambang kewajaran, ia akan menjawabnya. Namun karena banyak sekali perempuan yang bertanya, para lelaki penghuni kelas pun menjadi berang. Tak jarang banyak yang memarahi dan menasihati para perempuan yang berisik itu.

Jungkook langsung keluar kelas tepat setelah bel itu berbunyi. Karena ia tidak mengeluarkan buku, ia menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari kelas. Panas rasanya berada di kelas yang isinya banyak perempuan genit. Telinganya bisa tuli.

Jungkook tak sengaja menangkap siluet gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Sharon, satu tingkat dengan Taehyung. Gadis itu, gadis yang dilihatnya sewaktu di lapangan saat tengah hari bolong; yang memberikan sapu tangan dan mengusap peluh Taehyung yang sehabis berlari. Jungkook tahu betul, gadis itu menyukai Taehyung, tulus.

Jungkook tanpa sadar memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Tampak cocok sekali. Taehyung sudah bertransformasi menjadi _the_ _most_ _wanted_ di kampusnya dan bila disandingkan dengan Sharon yang blasteran, mereka sangat serasi. Bak pangeran dan putri di negeri dongeng.

"Ayo ke kantin, asisten dosen Kim!"

Sharon terkekeh. Taehyung yang mendengar pun ikut tertawa. Sharon mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Taehyung. Taehyung tampak tak terganggu dengan hal itu. Namun selang beberapa detik, ia melepasnya perlahan. Ia tak mau membuat Sharon tak nyaman dengan penolakannya. Sharon terkejut namun sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut wajah sedih.

"Maaf kebiasaan buruk ku kambuh lagi."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Ia merapikan buku dan absensi. Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang mengerubungi Taehyung sesaat setelah selesai kelas, namun setelah Sharon datang, mereka pun pergi begitu saja. Kebanyakan mereka tidak menyukai keberadaan Sharon.

"Ayo, Sharon. Jadi tidak ke kantin?"

Jungkook mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Hatinya, entah kenapa berdenyut nyeri.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Hai!

Aku balik lagi ^^

Semoga kalian suka sama _chapter_ ini

 _See on the next chapter!_

 _Bubye~_


End file.
